


Self Proclaimed Boyfriend

by ScarletDrewWitheredLover18



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletDrewWitheredLover18/pseuds/ScarletDrewWitheredLover18
Summary: Magnus Bane's Boring Life Turns Upside Down....When His Popular Crush Decides To Enter His Life.And Little Did He Know The Drama That Alec Lightwood Brought With Him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy there lovely people...  
> I am back with another Malec Fic.  
> I am kinda depressed about the Malec screen timing thing.  
> And i think we all need some alternate for it.  
> Which are fan stufffffffff.  
> So here i am with another MAlec fic hope you enjoy...  
> Also i don't own anything except the story....  
> ^_^

Magnus' Pov  
**************

Hey there everybody, I am Magnus Bane.  
I am 21 soon to be 22, Bisexual and i am doing a fashion designing course.  
So my campus is full of hot yet mean people...Mostly hot jocks with evil personalities.  
I am one of the popular people but not because i am some cool guy but because people find me unique.  
To be precise no one really likes me and the feeling is mutual.  
I am the kind of guy who attends all classes gets straight A's and don't even care about anyone.  
Headphones are the best thing it helps me ignore these stupid people.  
Usually ignoring helps but sometimes it causes trouble.  
Like right now.

I sat there on the floor leaning against the wall of the parking lot.  
I licked my lips tasting the blood and winced due the the pain.  
So here i am getting beaten by some guys whose name i can't recall and neither do i know why they are doing this.  
Probably because i ignored something they said.  
I groaned when the red haired guy pulled my hair making me look at him.  
He fisted one of his hand and i closed my eyes shut as i knew that fist was gonna hit me straight on my face.

It took me a few seconds to realize that the fist was not coming.  
I opened one of my eye to peek so yea the fist was just a few inches away from my pretty face.  
But it was stopped by a strong muscular hand which i could recognize anywhere.  
I let out a breath which i was holding from a long time and looked at the person to whom that hand belonged.  
The guy looked back at me with a smile as he pushed away the fist of the red-headed guy.

I rolled my eyes as if i was annoyed but actually my heart was beating like crazy.  
The strong and muscular hand belonged to none other than my long time crush Alexander Lightwood.  
The most popular and hot and very gay and super sexy guy on this campus.  
He had those killer hazel eyes that could make people question their sexuality.  
That perfect jawline and the most perfect lips which i could only dream of.  
But like i mentioned before all hot guys are jerk.  
But this one is a troublemaker and heartbreaker.  
Everyone who has confessed to him ends up with a heartbreak.  
Yet people still surround him...but to me he is a bully.  
Like not literally but he does make people fall for him and he just rejects them like its no big deal.  
So yeah i won't deny that i am attracted to his stupid face and his stupid smile and his stupid body and the stupid him but i already have alot on my plate and telling him how i feel is not an option. So i need to stay away from him. I just have to stay away and keep myself out of trouble.

''Who do you think you are troubling Magnus Babe?'' Alec said looking at the red-haired guy.  
Wait did he say 'BABE'!!!??  
''It Bane idiot.'' I corrected him as i wiped the blood off my lips with the back of my hand.  
Alec looked down at me and smirked.  
''He ignored us!!'' The guy yelled making Alec look at him.  
His smirk dropped and he cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner and gave the guy a very scary glare which gave me creeps as well.  
''Well i will ignore all of you if you leave right away cause i really dont wanna end up with a suspension.'' He said.  
''Suspension?'' The guy asked a little terrified.  
''Yea by sending you all to your new house 'The Hospital''' Alec gave them all a creepy smile making most of them leave.  
''This is not over Bane'' The red-haired guy yelled.  
''Touch him and you will be over'' Alec growled making the red-head guy flinch and then leave.

I expected him to leave now but instead he plopped down and cupped my face.  
''W-w-what are you doing?'' I said moving away.  
''You are hurt.'' He stated looking at me up and down and examining the wounds.  
''I know that genius just leave now.'' I said holding down the my stomach which kinda hurt.  
''Hey i saved you---'' He begun.  
''Yeah and thankyou i am fine just go away.'' I said.

He looked offended and bit his lip.  
Ughhh someone stop him from doing that damn it.  
Alexander lightwood biting his lip should be banned.  
''I will go after leaving you in the infirmary.'' He said.  
I looked at him and he looked ready to argue to whatever i was gonna say...I sighed.  
''Fine'' I said defeated and he let out a satisfied smile.  
He gets up only to crouch in front of me with his back in front of me.  
''Uh what are you doing?'' I asked a little.  
''Hop on.'' He stated making me snort.

''Are you crazy i am capable enough to walk myself.''  
I tried getting up only to fall back and he caught me easily.  
''Fuck!'' I cursed and pulled away. ''I will do it wait.''  
I tried again but failed he looked at me worriedly. Why the heck is he being so worried.  
''Magnus please sometimes it's ok to take someone help.'' I ignored him.  
All this time i did this alone now i don't need anybody to take some pity on me. Specially not him.  
''Who do you hink you are huh? Just go away i would rather sit here than taking your goddamn help.'' I snapped at him.  
He looked a little hurt but then his expression turned back into the worried one.  
''I am just returning the favour'' He mumbled. 

Favour? What favour?  
''So you are going to act stubborn?'' He asked and i just remained silent.  
Silent treatment the best way to ignore and irritate people.  
He sighed. I took that as my victory in the arguement.  
But then he sat next to me.  
Not saying a word.  
What the heck he is so damn stubborn?  
After about a minute of silence.  
The silence started annoying me so i decided to break it.

''What are you doing?''  
Sitting with you.'' He stated looking straight ahead.  
''Why?'' I asked him. My tone irritated.  
''Because i wanna help and i won't go until you accept my help.''He said looking straight into my eyes making me look away.  
Damn that eye contact was kinda intense.  
''So you will leave if i let you help?'' I asked nervously  
Why am i even nervous?  
''Yups'' He said making me sigh yet again.  
''Fine you win'' I said and he smirked.  
''I always get what i want.'' He said confidently and crouched infront of me again.

But this time i didn't argue and got on his back.  
He grabbed my thighs tightly and got up.  
I flustered at the contact. I could feel my face getting hot.  
''You ok there?'' he asked tilting his head a little.  
His face was really close to mine.  
I felt my heart beating fast like it might burst out soon.  
With great difficulty i answer him.  
''Yea..''  
''Great let's go then.'' He said and started walking.

As soon as we got into the building i realized people were staring at us.  
This made me very uncomfortable.  
Making me want to hide my face.  
I tried hiding my face but i forgot that i had nowhere to hide it.  
Panic took over me and did the stupidist thing of my day.  
I burried my face in the crook of Alec's neck.

Which i ended up regreting because---  
One- he shivered.  
and Two- almost dropped me.  
and Three- He almost tripped. Or should i say dropped himself? 

He swayed a little but got control of himself.  
And let out a sigh of relief.  
I gulped as i knew he was gonna shout.  
He held on my thighs more firmly but didn't make a move to walk.  
Damnit he is gonna get angry.  
My life sucks man.

O_O

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter  
> I love the support....

Magnus' Pov  
**************

 

Hello there everybody i am back with the crazy story of my life.  
So here i am with my crush Alec Lightwood giving me a piggy back ride under some weird circumstances.  
I ducked my face into his neck to hide from the embaressment but it turns out that i may have made him angry. 

''Magnus, i was gonna fall off the stairs!'' He wispered.  
''Sorry i didn't mean to annoy you''.  
He let out a chuckle. ''Annoy me? you just startled me by that kiss.''  
Kiss? Did he just say kiss?  
''I didn't kiss you!!!'' I almost yelled.  
''Of course you did...That was you lips on my neck. He said shrugging.  
Damn it now he must think i am desperate or something.  
''Well not that i mind but why did you do that?'' He asked tilting his head again.  
''People. Watching.'' I said pointing at a few students who were looking at us.  
''You were trying to hide huh? Well you can do it i don't mind we still have quite a long way to go.''

So i gave myself a thought and came to the conclusion that.  
I am so lucky to have my crush so close around me.  
I guess it's ok to make a little use of the situation.  
Afterall it's a one time thing.  
This is never gonna happen again.

So i did as told and ducked my head back into his neck breathing in his scent.  
I know that sounds creepy but he smelled so good.  
I felt him getting tensed and was about to pull away but he relaxed and so i didn't move.  
This was the best feeling ever.  
Alec was strong and muscular. The veins on his neck added to his sexyness.  
I shaked away my perverted thoughts.  
And soon we were there infront of the infirmary.  
So this is over huh?  
He laid me on the bed closest to the door.  
I expected him to leave me nw but he pulled a chair near my bed and sat on it.  
We waited for a few minutes until a lady in her mid-thirties arrvived.

''Hey there if it isn't 'The Magnus Bane'?'' She asked looking at me.  
''It is'' Alec chimed in.  
She looked at him and smiled.  
''So this time you brought a friend huh? Orrrr should i say boyfriend? What is your name dear?'' She said smirking.  
This women is crazy. Like seriously crazy.  
''Alec. Alec Lightwood. And i am not his boyfriend.'' He answered and then smirked looking at me. ''Yet'' He added.  
I blushed at that. He is just a tease.  
''Knock it off both of me. Dora just check me so i can get rid of this idiot and go home.''  
Alec look offended while Dora just rolled her eyes and examined me.

''Mags this is the fourth time this week you need a checkup.'' She said worriedly.  
''I know'' I stated.  
''But this should be the last time or else i am gonna ring up your parents.'' She said in a threatening manner.  
''They are not here you know that'' I said.  
''I do but still i am gonna call up your mother.'' I bit my lip nervously.

Dora used to take tusions from my mom when she was kid.  
She has always been like a elder sister to me.  
My mom is kinda over protective and she is a drama queen.  
If she find out all of this she was surely gonna create a scene.  
And i really don't want that.

''I promise it won't happen again'' Alec said looking straight at Dora.  
Dora looked at me and then at Alec and broke into a small smile.  
''You better keep you promise then'' She said and Alec nodded smiling back at her.

After a few more minutes of examining.  
I had a few bandages and my leg was also wrapped into a crape.  
''So you were lucky this time or else you could have broke your ribs. And well your ankle is sprainned. Other than that you should continue the painkillers i gave you the last time. You should be fine in a few days. Just take a leave tommorrow okay?'' Dora said handing me a chocolate.  
''I am not a kid anymore Doo and yeah i will'' I said taking the chocolate from her.  
She smiled and looked at Alec.  
''Take care of him will you?'' She asked.  
Alec nodded and smiled.

Without a warning Alec picked me up bridal style.  
''What the heck Alec put me down!!'' I yelled.  
Dora laughed and so did Alec.  
''You can't walk on your own. Right Dora?'' He said holding me firmly as i kept struggling out of his grip.  
''The boy is right Mags'' She said and waved us bye.  
I continued to resist but it didn't affect Alec as he just kept laughing.  
As soon as we stepped out could feel the stares back on us.  
I quickly hid my face into his chest making him laugh even harder.

He walked over to the parking lot.  
''Where is your bag?'' He asked.  
''I didn't bring it today'' I answered. He nodded and walked over to a car.  
''Let me go now...you said you will leave.'' I said trying to resist again.  
''I will drive you home.'' He insisted.  
And obviously i argued but as he said 'I aways get what i want'.  
He somehow won the arguement.

We drove chatting a little until he turned on the radio.  
And we just enjoyed the songs in a peaceful silence.  
The only coversation between us was him asking for directions.  
I occasionaly took glance at him when we murmured the lyrics and smiled at me.  
How do i even find myself in this situation?  
He is so adorable.  
But the fact that this habit is to play with other's heart.  
I can't bring myself to accept him.  
All my life i forced myself to stay away from from him.  
But i feel my walls breaking down.  
Which is dangerous cause love always brought misfortune for me.  
I was drowned in my thoughts and he pulled over infront of my apartment building.

''So aren't you gonna invite me in?'' He asked smiling playfully.  
''You wish'' He pouted at that making me giggle.  
''Thankyou for today Alec but don't you dare follow me again'' I said.  
He smiled at that.  
''You won't get rid of me that easily Magnus'' He said.  
Before i could respond he pulled me a little closed and pecked the corner of my lips.  
I turned red.  
Oh My God What The Fuck Just Happened???????  
Before i could react he spoke.  
''They say kissing a wound heals it faster''  
''Idiot!!!'' I said and rushed out of the car almost tripping on my way.  
I heard his laughter in background.  
''Bye Magnus take care see you soon'' He said driving away.  
''Like hell you will'' I mumbled still flustered and rushed into my building.

What is this guy doing to me?  
Damn it.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou all my lovely readers.  
> I love the comments.  
> They make me wanna let out a chapter sonner than i plan to.  
> Cause it makes me so happy seeing all of excieted and enjoying the story...  
> Thankyou new chapter will be out soon..


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter...

Magnus' Pov  
**************

 

The sound of my alarm filled the room.  
I groan turning it off bringing my phone under the blanket to take a look at the time.  
02:37pm..  
Well doesn't matter i was not gonna go to the uni anyway.  
I unlock it to see 9 messages from 3 chats

Mom: Magnus..i heard you fell down the stairs  
Dora called me.  
Call me as soon as you get this message.

Cat: Magnus How are you Darling?  
I am gonna come meet you next week  
I miss you  
Love you  
Feel free to call if you wish to talk about something...:)

Unknown: Magnus Babe!!!! Hope you feel alright....  
See you soon...<3

I smiled knowing it was Alec...I saved his number under the name ''Troublemaker''  
I was about to reply when suddenly my doorbell rung.  
I rubbed my eyes and climbed out wincing at the slight pain in my body specially my leg.  
I hopped-walk taking the support of the various furnitures and walls on the way.  
I pulled open the door.

''Hey-----''

Shutting it the next second.  
What the heck? Why is he here?  
Taking a deep breath i opened it again.  
I was met by a pouting Alec.

''That was rude Magssss...'' He said still pouting.  
Damn he is adorable.  
I gave him a irritated look.  
''What do you want?'' I asked turning back going into the kitchen.  
''Well i thought you must be getting bored all alone...So we are going to movies!!!'' He said excitedly.  
''You never asked me----'' I begun pouring myself a cup of coffee.  
''Fine...Magnus lets go to the movies.'' He said.  
I gave him a look and he let out a smile.  
''I will take that as a yes. So go on and get ready.'' He said pulling the mug out of my hand.  
''But my cof--'' I said trying to get it back stumbbling on my way.  
He caught me placing his hand on my lower back pulling me close.  
Making my face go red due to the closeness between us.  
''That my dear...I will buy you.'' He said with a evil smile on his face.

I pushed him away. And went to my bedroom cursing him under my breath.  
He let out a laughter. Looking back i saw him taking a sip from my coffee.  
What a jerk.  
I grabbed my phone and entered the washroom.  
Turning on my playlist i place the phone on the shelf above and brushed my teeth.  
Then i entered the shower humming along.  
After a few minutes my phone starts ringing.  
I stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist.

Incoming call- Mom....  
I swipe to the answer and brought the phone to my ear.  
''Hey mom''....''yea just got up''....''Na i feel fine now''...''Hmmm''...''Umm nope''...''Yea i will''...''Bye love you too''.  
I glanced at the mirror one last time before stepping out into my room.  
I nearly shouted on the sight of Alec in my room.  
''Why are you here?'' I said heading towards the wardrobe.  
''Oh exploring!'' He replied with a smirk.  
''Worth it'' He said looking at me up and down.  
''Damn Alec get out!!'' I said looking away. opening the wardrobe and pulling out some shirts.  
''Your no fun'' He said letting out a sigh. ''Wear Blue it is my favorite color'' He said looking at the two shirts in my hand.  
I looked him in the eye taking the blue shirt shoving it back into the cuboard and then closing the cuboard.  
I gave him a smile.  
''Sassy huh? I like it!'' Alec said coming over to me.

I felt all my confidence fade away with each of his step closer.  
He came near me as i backed up against the cuborad.  
He placed his hands on the cuborad trapping me between him and the cuboard.  
He hovered over me leaning in.  
Our bodies flushed together the only thing seperating us were Alec's clothes and my towel.

''Alexander.'' I say finding myself at a loss of words.  
He starts bringing his face closer looking at my lips.  
I closed my eyes not knowing what else to do.  
So its happening?  
He is gonna kiss me.  
Oh god!  
Suddenly all the weight was gone.  
I opened my eyes and was met with a grinning Alec.  
He stood there with a stupid grin and held out the blue shirt infront of me.  
''Jerk'' I said taking the shirt from him. ''Now get out if you want me to get dressed.''  
He placed his hand on his chin pretending to think.  
''Na i like you like this. how about you give me a strip tease show?'' He asked.  
''GET OUT NOW!!!'' I yelled turning away.  
Is this guy crazy?????  
Í heard him laugh and walk away.  
''Wear the blue one'' He said.  
I heard the door close.  
I sighed. When it was opened again Alec peeking.  
''Magnus?'' He asked.  
''What?'' I say looking at him.  
''You are Hot!!'' He said.  
''OUT!'' I yelled throwing the grey shirt in his direction.  
It missed as he closed the door laughing.

I let out a sigh and went up to the door before making sure it was locked.  
After that i looked at the grey shirt on the floor.  
I groaned and threw it on the bed putting on the blue one.  
I did my usual.  
Tucked the shirt in my black trousers and left the few buttons of the shirt undone.  
I quickly styled my hair adding a little blue spary at the tips and my usual makeup.  
At the end i threw my necklaces around my neck and my rings.  
Taking a last look at the mirror. I headed out.

Alec was sitting on the sofa talking on the phone.  
''I know Iz.''...''I am taking him on a date..yes'' He saw me and let out a smile.  
''Yea movie doesn't start before 6:30'' I looked at him .  
Is he serious? It's just 03:20pm.  
I pointed at the clock on my wall.  
He followed the gaze.  
''Yea ok...hmm...i will take him there...Thanks Sis..Bye...Love you more.''  
He finally hung up.

''Sorry that was my sister...I just needed some advice.'' He said coming over to me.  
''Advice?'' He nodded.  
Well whatever.  
''You said movie starts at 6:30?'' I asked him.  
''Yups'' He said picking up his keys from the table.  
''So why are we going so early?'' He gave me another smile.  
''Where are we going Alexander?'' I asked him again furrowing my brows.  
''Its a surprise now come on.'' He said dragging me out with him.  
''Wait'' I picked up my phone keys and wallet.  
''You wont be needing that'' He said pointing at my wallet.  
I ignore him and locked the door.  
''I hope you remember you owe me a coffee?'' I said as we walked out of the elevator.  
''Yes Sir!'' He said walking over to his car.  
What is this guy planning?  
Meh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this Alec.  
> Thankyou all my lovely readers...  
> Let me know how you feel about the story..  
> Malec Date...Next Chapterrrrrrr.....


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter everyone....  
> Sorry for the Late update...  
> Hope You All enjoy..

Magnus POV  
***************

''Are we there yet?'' I ask again looking at Alec.  
''Magnus stop being a kid already.'' I groan and look out the window.  
''Are we there?'' I ask again after a few minutes.

Suddenly the car stops.  
And Alec grabs my chin between his thumb and his pointer finger making me look at him.

''If you ask that one more time then i will have to punish you.'' He said smirking.  
''P-p-punish?'' I stammer.  
''Omg Magnus your face is priceless.'' He says bursting out into laughter.  
Leaning back in his seat he starts the ignition and and starts driving.  
''I hate you'' I murmur making him smile.  
''Sure you do Babe.'' He says.  
''Itz Bane. And where is my coffee? we have been driving for hours.'' I say looking out of the window again.  
''Nope it hasnt been that long.''  
''Where are we going exactly?'' I asked him  
''Itz a surprize Magnus which you may or may not like'' he said wispering the last part to himself.  
''Why won't i like it?''  
''Umm the first half is not very great i guess.'' He said thinking.  
''First half?''  
''Magnus stop it! I am not giving out the details.''He said.  
I stayed quiet for the rest of the journey.  
After about 20-30 mins he stopped the car.  
''What? why did you stop?'' I ask him as he unbuckle his seatbelt.  
''Cause thats our destination'' He said and grabbed a bagpack from the back seat.

I climbed out of the car to see the various abandoned and half broken buildings.  
Why are we here?  
Alec places a hand on my shoulder making me jump at the sudden contact.  
''Hey calm down...come on lets go.'' He says and starts leading the way.  
I follow him in a glass building which looked like some kind of haunted office.  
''Stay here i will be back.''  
Before i could reply Alec was gone leaving me into the cold dark hall.  
I shiver when the cold wind hits me.  
Sddenly the lights flikker on and i see Alec coming towards me.  
''Come on.'' He says.  
I follow him quietly.  
Looking around the place i could see empty cabins and chairs and desks.  
I was so busy examining the place that i bumped into Alec's back when he stopped.  
''Sorry'' I say. He turned and smiled.  
He then pressed the button of the elevator in front of us.  
It pinged and Alec stepped in pulling me along with him.

''Is this the part where you pull out a knife and stab me to death?'' I ask Alec.  
''No i prefer an axe or a saw.'' He said chuckling.  
''Alexander seriously where are we---'' suddenly the lift stopped with a loud thud roughly shaking both of us.  
''Are you okay?'' Alec asked placing a hand on my shoulder.  
''Yea you?'' I said breathlessly.  
''Fine'' He pressed the emergency button and the door opened.

We got out of the elevator and Alec made a call scolding some guy named Mr.Williams for not getting the elevator repaired.  
I looked away staring at the place all i could see was darkness and some dim lightening that came through the window.  
Where are we?  
I started to think it was some old building which was either haunted or abandoned by its owner.  
But if thats the case how does Alec has the access to this place.  
Or could it be Alec belongs to a family with some shady bussiness?  
Drugs? Smuggling? Mafiaa?????  
I was pulled out of my thoughts when Alec snapped his fingers infront of my face.

''You with me Mags?'' He asked.  
I nodded not trusting my mouth to speak.  
''So i was saying we will have to take the stairs'' He said pointing towards a staircase.  
I nodded again.  
In blink of an eye i was off the ground.  
I looked at Alec wide eyed who lifted me up with open of his hand under my knees and other on my back.  
''What? you can't stain your leg!'' Alec said holding me firmly against his chest in bridal style.  
I blushed hard at that not saying a word.  
Alec didn't wait for a reply and started making his way upstairs.

''Magnus i need you to close your eyes'' Alec said as we aproached a door.  
''Why?'' i asked  
''Please just for a minute'' I closed my eyes as he lets me down.  
He placed a hand over my eyes leading me to somewhere i had no idea of.  
He removed his hand and i slowly opened my eyes the the most beautiful view i saw in my entire life. 

''Wow is that the whole city?''  
''Yea it is pretty cool right?'' Alec said standing beside me.  
''It gorgeous...How did you find this place?''  
''The place is mine.'' He shruging  
So i guess i was right Alec is into some shady business.  
He looked over me and frowned.  
''No i don't do anything illeagal if that's what you are thinking.''  
''How did you---'' I begin wondering how he read my mind.  
''The look on your face said it all...This is my Dad's old office when he moved away i told him not to sell this place and rather give it to me which he did because he liked me back then'' Alec clarified looking straight ahead.  
''Back then what about now?'' I asked genuinly curious.  
''He hates me'' Alec stated with no emotions on his face.  
''No parents hate their children''  
Alec let out a chuckle. ''You should see mine then''  
''Why would they hate you?'' I asked frowning.  
How could anybody hate Alec he is so....I don't know cute like some puppy.  
''I came out to them about five years ago they hate me since then... they barely talk to me. They gave me my share of the property as soon as i turned 18 and told me to move out. Also i was so ashamed that i tarnished the family name that i kept myself hidden i came out again because of my sister and her support after she moved in with me. And now i am babbling sorry for making you listen to my awful history. Okay i am gonna stop talking now.''Alec said lowering his head.

I couldn't see his face but i knew he was embarressed.  
I never knew he went through all of this.  
It must have been so awful.  
Unlike him my parents supported me when i came out to them.  
I can't imagine being rejected like he was.  
It made me feel so bad.  
I did the only thing i could think of.  
Hug him tightly.  
He stood frozen not moving an inch.  
But i didn't let go.

''I am sorry you had to go through that Alexander.''  
He didn't reply neither did he hold me back.  
He just relaxed and placed his chin on my shoulder.  
''I came out because i love somebody'' He said suddenly.

I pulled away and looked at him.  
I felt a stinging pain right in my heart.  
He loves somebody.

''Who?'' I asked as i looked away.  
''You will find out soon'' He said and sat down on the blanket that was on the floor.  
''This place is mine and my sister's hideout...Whenever either of us wish to be alone we come here but now its your too..Here have it.''  
He pulled out a small key giving it to me.  
''I--i can't take t---'' I started.  
''Of course you can and you should...Come on take it now so we could eat i am starving.''  
I took the key from me him and he smiled and started pulling out the food he brought.  
''Thankyou Alexander.'' He let out another smile and we sit there on the terrace chatting and looking at the beautiful view. 

We were so lost in our own world that it was Alec who reminded me of the time.  
''Itz getting dark'' He said looking into the sky.  
''And we missed the movie.'' I added.  
''Oh the movie yeah! i forgot about that.'' He said laughing.  
''Me too''

He got up and started packing up.  
''We should um get back.'' He said holding out his hand  
''Yea'' I held his hand as he pulled me up.

Without a warning he picked me up again.  
''The leg'' He stated and we rushed back down into the car.  
He drove in silence while i slept the whole way.

''Magnus'' A hand gently shaked my shoulders.  
''Mmmm''  
''We are home come on'' I opened my eyes lazily.  
I glance out the window and saw the building in which i lived.  
''Sorry about the movie i really wanted to watch it though.'' Alec said as he unbuckled my seatbelt.

So the day is over hun?  
I didn't wanted it to be over so soon.  
I wanna stay with him.  
What should i do?

''Do you umm wanna watch the movie i umm mean here...we can order a pizza?'' I said as i gusture to the building.  
''That would be great.'' He said smiling as he got out of the car.  
We both headed upstairs entering the apartment.  
''You go and pick a movie and i will get some snacks.'' I said.  
''Okkay'' he said walking over to the tv and sitting down beside it as we went through the box of CDs.  
''Will popcorn and coke be fine?'' I asked him from the kitchen.  
''Yeah sure'' He replied.  
It took me some time to get changing and preparing the snacks.  
I went out with the with a few bags of chips and coke and popcorn in my hand.

I paused keeping the things on the table as i glanced at Alec who was sleeping on the couch with the remote in his hand.  
He looked adorable as he snored lightly.  
His chest rising and falling in a calm manner.  
I couldn't help but smile at this guy.  
I went in and brought a blanket and removed Alec's shoes and put his legs up on the sofa.  
He moved a little but didn't wake.  
After placing a pillow under his head and the blanket over him,  
I stared at him for a few minutes as he cuddled under the covers.  
I smiled again and pushed out some hairs off his forehead which constantly went into his eyes.  
His hair were soft.  
I really had this urge to kiss him but i don't wanna be a weird guy.  
I got up glancing him one last time.  
I turned off the tv and the lights and made my way into my room and slid into the covers.  
I immediately drifted into the sleep.  
I knew that was gonna dream of Alec's angelic sleeping face.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next day i woke up pretty happy for no particular reason.  
I checked the time and rubbed my eyes.  
Suddenly the memories of yesterday flashed in front of me.  
Alec is sleeping out in my living room.  
Omg.  
Alexander Lightwood the most hot guy at the Uni and the guy i had been crushing on for so long is here in my house...Sleeping on my sofa.  
How did this even happen?  
I must be dreaming.  
To confirm i tipped out of the room and went to the living room and peeked in.  
I saw Alec's messy black hair sticking out of the blanket.  
I rushed back to my room.  
Wow he is really here.  
Damn!  
I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.  
Then headed to the kitchen to get myself a cup of coffee.  
That's when i heard a loud thud from the living room.  
I rushed there to see Alexander on the floor tangled in the blanket.  
He was half sitting and rubbing his head.

''Are you Okay?'' I asked him as i kneel beside him.  
''Yeah the phone was ringing i was trying to grab it.'' He said his voice hoarse from sleep.  
I would be lying if i say it didn't turn me on a little.  
I mean woahh that voice is super sexy.  
Instead of showing my actual emotions i lifted his phone from the table handing it to him.

''I will get you some coffee.'' I said as i got up.  
''Yeah that would be nice thanks'' He said.  
I rushed back into the kitchen placing my hand on my beating heart.  
Shit that was intense.  
I sighed and started preparing the coffee.  
Picking up the two mugs i headed back to the living room.  
Alec was now sitting on the couch the blanket neatly folded beside him.  
He was talking on the phone.  
I handed him his mug and he smiled muttering a Thankyou.  
I nodded and sat beside him.

''I know Iz...Sorry...I will take you there...i fell asleep...no i didn't forget...Damn it Izzy fine...I am coming back get ready.'' He groaned and hung up.  
''What happened?'' I asked him as i took a sip from my cup.  
''I was gonna take my sister to shopping today...she is pretty mad at me.'' He gulped all the coffee in one go.  
He got up and started putting on his shoes.  
''I am sorry Magnus i have to go...Thankyou for yesterday and sorry for troubling you and Thanks for letting me stay and also the coffee was great.'' He said all in one go as he grabbed his jacket.  
I nodded at him and he was already out the door.  
I sighed.  
My doorbell rang a few seconds later.  
Maybe he forgot something.

I opened the door and Alec was standing there.  
''I forgot something'' He said.  
I opened the door a little wider and turned to go back in.  
''No'' Alec said grabbing my wrist.  
I turned back and looked at him.  
Why is he acting so strange?  
''I mean i wanted to ummm ask you iff uhh you wanna go on a date with me?'' He said.  
''We went on a date yesterday.'' I stated  
Why is he nervous we just went on a date?  
Why is he being all awkward?  
''No that was me forcing you to come along i-i-i meant a umm proper real uhh date you know?'' He said nervously letting go of my hand.  
''Alexander i...--'' I begin.  
''Its okay if you don't want to...Actually never mind umm Bye Magnus...''He said and went off.  
''Alec wait---'' I started again.  
''Itz ok Mags i am not mad.'' He said walking away.  
''But---'' I tried again but he was already gone.

What was that?  
Did i get rejected ?  
Or was Alec uncomfortable with me?  
Did he think i was rejecting him?  
But i was gonna say yes.  
That's what i really wanted to do.  
But what happened?  
What will happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go lovely people.  
> What do you think of it?  
> Hope you like it.  
> Please Let me know your veiws.  
> Thankyou see you soon with a new chapter  
> Until then BYEBYE!!!!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a little boring.  
> Hope you all like it though...  
> Thanks for the support...<3

Alec's Pov  
***********

Okay i know i may sound dumb but i just can't listen to Magnus' rejecting me.  
I am really trying hard to make him like me.  
It took me so much to come out again.  
It was scary how my parents reacted i just didn't want to be alienated.  
But everyday i watched how Magnus was so proud of himself and how he fought everytime he was bullied.  
I mean i never really saw him getting bullied i just heard rumours and believed them because i often saw a brusied Magnus.  
It was not regular though everytime i saw him that way i could feel my blood boiling.  
I always tried to approach him but i just couldn't.

You all must be wondering why i am so in love with him?  
Did i say love?  
Love?  
Huh do i love him?  
How about a little story?

When i was 17 i came out to my parents.  
They never supported me.  
I was kinda seeing a guy named Jacob but i think my mom somehow found out that i was missing my football practice.  
Yes i used to play soccer i was the captain of my high school football team.  
Anyways i missed those practices to secretly meet my so called boyfriend.  
So this one day it was raining and i got ready at about 5pm to meet my date.  
Just as i was heading out the door my mom stopped me and told me to take Izzy along with me.  
That time i was kinda grumpy Jerk who didn't like to takecare of my baby siblings.  
Izzy was 14 at that time. And to be honest she was kinda annoying.  
She always tried to make me talk about my sexuality.   
And when i finally came out she was comforting me but i thought it was only her pity.  
So i kinda hated her but anyways i took her along.  
I was mad at her and mom i just saw a park on our way and pulled my hand away from izzy's grip.

''Stay here and play don't go anywhere'' I told her and turned to leave.  
''Alec please don't leave me alone it is getting dark'' She said tugging my shirt.  
''So what?? Grow up Isabelle! I will be back in an hour.'' I said and left not bothering to even look back at her.  
That's when it all start.  
I picked her from the park after 3 hours and she kept on babbling about some random guy she met who saved her from some bad boys and then treated her with ice cream.  
Everyday i used to leave Izzy in that park and she was always happy.  
Sometimes she showed me her make up which was done by that guy.  
Sometimes her hair in different style.  
It was fine routine and was working out prety well for me.  
But then one day everything changed.

 

ec.....  
lecccc....  
Aleccccc.....  
I looked at Isabelle who is holding out two dresses infront of her.  
''Are you listening?'' She asked me pulling me out of my thoughts.  
''Um yea sorry the blue one is pretty'' I tell her.  
''What are you thinking about?'' She asked me puting away both the dresses.  
''Magnus''  
''You should have let him respond Alec'' She sighed and sat down next to me on the bench.  
''Izzy he looked so confused and what if he was gonna rejec---'' I spoke  
''And what if he wasn't going to reject you?'' Izzy cut in. ''Look Alec i know you are still scared but you wouldn't know anything until you give it a try. See how you finally talked to 

him and things are working out.''  
''He is always trying to get rid of me'' I said defeated.  
''That's not true just give him time big brother he is just paranoid as to why you suddenly start showing interest in him''  
''But i have always been interested in him.'' I argue.  
''Yea and thats something i know you know and Jace knows but Magnus he has no idea about it.''

I knew she is right.  
Magnus doesn't know.

''Alec calm down its new to you i get it but give some time to it ok? How about we get some food and head home shopping is almost done we just need to stop by the H&M store.''  
I just nodded and let her drag me into those expensive and fancy stores.  
I kept checking my phone expecting a text.  
And there were many just not from the person i was waiting for.  
By the time we got home it was evening and i was exhausted.  
After a shower i threw myself on the bed.  
Checking my phone for the one last time i pushed it under myy pillow and drifted off to sleep a little disapointed.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I groaned when i heard my phone ringing.  
Struggling to see i opened one of my to check the caller id.  
But the brightness prevented me from opening my eyes.  
Without looking i slid the screen to answer and brought the phone to my ears.

''Hello''  
''Hey goodmorning Alexander were you umm sleeping?''  
''Magnus! you called.'' I stated and jumped up in a sitting position.  
''Yeaa uhh you just walked out yeaterday...are you um mad at me?''  
''Whaa no Magnus its nothing like that.'' Shit he thought i am angry.  
I heard his muffled laugh from the other side which made me smile immediately.  
''Sorry you um i am glad you didn't message or call yesterday so i thought that.''  
''I am so sorry it was my sister she---''   
''Yeah don't wory bout it how was the shopping?''  
''Exhausting!''   
He let out another beautiful laugh.  
''Actually i called you for a reason'' He said.

I could feel my heartbeat rising.  
Stay away frome me.  
Dont call me again  
Was it these things he will say?  
Or something even worst?

''Alec you there??'' He asked  
''Yea sorry what is it?''  
''Itz about what you said yesterday.''   
''I said alot of things which one?'' I tried playing cool.  
''The um Date thing.'' He said nevously.  
''Oh w-what about it?'' I asked still trying to be cool but failing miserably.  
''I uh I want to go on a date with you.''  
''Oh''

 

He wants to go on a date with me.  
HE WANTS TO GO ON A DATE!!!  
WITH MEEEE!!!!  
Omg am i dreming.  
He said yes.  
MAGNUS BABE  
no  
MAGNUS BANE. DATE. WITH ME.  
I think i am gonna faint.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus Pov  
**************  
''Oh''

Oh?  
That's it?  
That's all he has to say?  
The line was blank?  
Was i being wierd by forcing myself as Alec's date.

''Alexander?'' I try to speak.  
''Magnus i um give me a sec.''

I heard a large thud and then a bang from the other side.  
What is he doing?

''Iz he said yes....*bang bang bang* Izzyyyyyy *Bang*''  
He is talking to his sister?

I heard another crash and somebody shouting.  
''Alec calm down you will fall of the stairs....stop it geeez...Al....''

''Hey Magnus i am Isa--Izzy Alec's sister.'' A girls voice chimed through the phone.  
''Uh Hello?''  
''I am sorry i know it is awkward Alec is just having some kind of fits.'' She giggled.

That voice and that laugh seems fimiliar.  
''Alec careful there....Stop jumping for Gods sake'' She laughed yet again.  
I know that voice i just can't recognize it.  
''You sound fimiliar.'' I stated.  
There was a moment of silence until the voice spokee.  
''Of course i do.'' She said.  
''I know you right? Who are you exactly?'' I asked her and pressured my brain to remember the voice.  
''You will find out Magnus''  
''Bu---''  
''Damn it Alec...I told you not to dance'' I heard another loud thud.  
''Magnus i think Alec fell down the stairs hopefully see you soon bye''

Then there was a beep and she hung up.  
I know that voice from somewhere but where?

Wait one more thing Alec was shouting falling jumping and dancing?  
Why?  
Because i said yes?  
That can't be true right  
Woahhh...

I called the friend who gives the best advice  
Áfter a few rings she picks up.  
''Cat i need you and your wonderful advices.''  
''Starbucks in 10?'' She said  
''You got it...See you.''

I hung up and picked my jacket and wallet and headed out.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S02E18 - Malec broke up....I am cryinggggg...Please they patchup soon.  
>  If they make us wait for the thrid season i would die.  
>  I wish they Makeup within the coming episodes
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways hope you like it.  
> How do you think Magnus and Izzy is related?  
> What happened the day everything changed?  
> Is Alec in love with Magnus?  
> Stay tuned to know these answers....  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Please let me know your views..  
> I love all those who comment.  
> Thanks a lot they motivate me keep writting.  
> Thanks for the support


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter everyone....  
> Hope you like it.  
> Thankyou for all you support....

Magnus' Pov  
***************

The next day that is monday morning.  
I walked though the corridors towards my locker.  
Lost in my thoughts i open the locker still thinking about what my friend said the previous day.  
Sunday was well spent with my dear old friend Catarina.  
She and i go way back along with two more idiots Ragnor Fell and Raphael Santiago.  
We all have been like friends forever but me and Caterina moved away to pursue our dreams.  
She's training to be a nurse.  
Anyways she is one of those people who knows me very well and she gives the best advice.  
And she certainly got me thinking about the whole thing all over again.  
After our talk we came to the conclusion that I like Alec which was pretty obvious and maybe i should risk giving him a chance.  
She said just because my previous relationships turned out terrible i shouldn't force myself to keep up the walls that i have around me.  
The thing that hit me the most was when she asked ''Magnus how far are you willing to go for the boy?''  
How far i am willing to go for Alexander?  
Honestly i don't know.  
He is so charming and popular...I mean why would he go for someone like me?

I was brought out of my thoughts as i shut close the locker.  
A pair of thin yet strong arms wrapped around mt waist from behind me making me jump at the contact.  
I turned to be faced by a beautiful girl with her long black curly locks ending at her waist.  
Her eyes were sparkling and her lips a very dark shade of red.  
She was beautiful her lips in a thin smile.  
''Missed me Magnus?'' She said a with a big smile.  
She is just as pretty as she was before.  
I wrapped my arms around her she let out a giggle and hugging me back.

''Omg Isabelle it's so great to see you again...You have grown so much you look really beautiful''  
''Not as gorgeous as you but i do try.'' She replied making me chuckle.  
''Thankyou dear i am glad to see you again.''  
''Me too Magnus i missed you so much...you just stopped coming!'' She said with a pout.  
''Yeah i know i am so sorry...By the way why are you here? Don't tell me you have a boyriend here?'' I ask her placing a hand on my heart dramatically.  
''Hehe no. My brother forgot his phone at home would you mind giving it to him?'' She held out a phone.  
''Sure what's his name?'' Her expression immediately turns into a grin.  
''You know him...ok look at me and try to think if you know anyone that kinda looks like me...Everybody say we resemble a lot.''  
I looked at her carefully and the first name that pops in my mind is Alexander!!!??  
''A face do pops in my mind but unlike your brother he loves his sister and well he is not a selfish jerk.''  
''My brother is no more a selfish jerk he used to be...now he loves me just as much as i love him.'' She says with proud look.  
''So you are Izzy? Alexander's sister?''  
''He lets you call him that????'' Shes questions pretty shocked.  
''Call him what?'' I ask her.  
''Ughh nevermind.''

Suddenly the memories of yesterdays talk flash in my mind no wonder that voice was so fimiliar.  
Wait she knows about me going on a date with he brother.  
''Well this is awkward.'' I say out aloud.  
''No Magnus i am pretty happy about you dating my brother.'' She said giggling again.  
''Um yea and well you did say see you soon.''  
She catches on the meaning of my words from yeserday's talk.  
''Well i have to go Magnus we will hang out soon...You me and Alec Yea?''  
''Sure thing''  
''I will call you'' She said.  
We hugged again and she departed.

''Should i be worried?'' A voice from behind me said.  
I turned and was met by Alexander walking towards me.  
''Worried?'' I ask him as he stops infront of me.  
''Yea bout you choosing my sister over me?''  
I groaned and started walking...Alec walking beside me.  
''Well as amazing as it sounds...Isabelle is great but not my type and believe me or not i always thought of her like a sister.'' I say.  
''Am i your type then?'' He asks out of nowhere.  
''Shut up!'' I rushed into the class after handing him his phone.  
''Your blushing!!! I will take that as a yes!'' Alec yelled from behind me making me blush even more.

I ignored him and entered the class.  
Settling down in a corner i look around to see people staring at me.  
A bad kind of stare...I swallowed and thankfully thee teacher arrived just the very moment saving me from all the looks.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

As soon as the class was over i tried to rush out.  
But a hand stopped me blocking my way towards the exit.  
''Let me go.'' I say.  
''Sure Bane but first i heard you have a date with Alec Lightwood?'' A guy said while other classmates just came closer to hear better.  
''I don't think its any of your business.'' I state looking the guy straight in the eyes.  
''Sassy hun?'' He lets out a laugh ''Hiding behind Alec hun? You think he will come and rescue you?''  
Another guy pops up to my side.  
''Let me tell you Bane i am just being a good friend and i think its my duty to let you know that Alec is just messing with you.''  
''Yes and you know how popular jocks are right?'' Someone else added.

I could feel my heart shattering at every word that i heard.  
''He is a playboy.''  
''He probably thinks you are worthless.''  
''He is so charming think about it why would he like you?''  
''He hates you.''  
''Yes he sure won't like someone like you.''

 

''Well that's for me to decide who i like.''  
A voice said making everybody turn.  
The figure which was by the door now came closer to me and everybody stepped back.  
Alec looked at me.  
''You okay?'' He asks and i nodded.  
He turned his attention to the crowd and let out that charming killer smile.  
''You guys love to poke your noses into other's business don't you?'' he said making everybody shiver a little.  
''Cool so be it i will give you a front row show.'' He said and looked back at me.  
His crooked smile turning into a warmer one.  
''This guy here'' He pointed at me and smiled. ''I asked him out...I asked him out because i have had a crush on him for a long time now.''  
I looked at Alec with my mouth hanging low and my eyes wide almost as wide as a saucer.  
Alec had a crush on me??

''Alec you don't need to lie to keep his heart from breaking.'' Somebody said from the crowd.  
Alec's smile vanished and he looked at the crowd.  
''You guys are fucking annoying you know? Actually itz not worth being nice to you when you try to hurt the only person i love....you jerks don't deserve any goodness''  
Only person I love???  
Did i hear it right?  
Did someone trouble Isabelle?  
''Here's the thing from now on none of you is going to trouble Magnus cause if you do i will either end up ripping all of your throats or cut you into million pieces and feed to the stray dogs that roam outside the Uni...Am i clear?''  
Everybody looked pretty terrified and nodded.  
''Come on Magnus let's go'' He said.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
''Magnus?''

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Alec's Pov  
***********

 

I looked at Magnus who stood there frozen looking at the floor not moving at all.  
''Magnus come on.'' I gently grabbed his forearm and dragged him outside.  
I managed to get him out of the uni into the parking lot.  
''Stop'' Magnus barely wispered.

I stopped and let go of his arm.  
''Look Magnus this was not how i planned to confess.''  
He lets out a laugh and looked up.  
Damn it.  
He had tears in his eyes ready to fall out.  
''Confess?? Stop messing with me. There is no way you will love someone like me'' He said as he took a step backwards.  
''Someone like you??? Magnus you are Perfect'' I tried to reach out.  
''You are lying.'' He argued pulling back.  
''I am not M---''  
''Please Alec stop'' He said bringing his hand up gesturing me to stop.

This is not done.  
This can't be over so soon.  
I waited for him so long.  
This is not happening.  
No.  
I can't let this happen.  
I am not losing him so soon.  
Not like this.

''No i can't stop....T-this is not fair...yo-you have to he-h-hear me out.''  
He looked at me.  
I knew that even thinking about all this make me wanna cry.  
I was also aware that i am trying hard to fight back the tears that are forming into the corner of my eyes.  
Shaking them away i tried to speak again.

''Alec please quit playing games with me.'' He said his voice low.  
''Games? Magnus i swear this is no game. You have to listen to me before judging me..'' 

Magnus looked in my eyes and nodded.  
''Well said...Come over at my place tomorrow.'' Magnus said and turned away.  
''Let me drop you!!?'' I said not wanting him to go.  
''Alexander this is too much to take in please i need to be alone right now''  
I watch him walk away until he was out of sight.  
I sighed and open the door to my car slipping in.  
I sat for a few minutes with my head in my hands.  
Then i dailed the only number i could think of.

''Whats up big bro?'' My sisters voice chimed.  
''Izzy come over?''  
''What happened?'' She asked worriedly.  
''I t-think i have messed up bad....very bad.'' I reply rubbing my temples.  
''On my way.''She said and hung up.

What am i gonna do?  
I swear i will kill everybody.  
They got their bullshit into his head.  
Making him think that i am playing with his feelings.  
I love him.  
I love him from the bottom of my heart.  
I know it and i am sure of it.  
I would never hurt him.  
I spent years loving him.  
Now i am not gonna give up.  
He needs time...Fine but we are sorting this out no matter what.

I turned on the car and headed towards my home.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Shaking them away i tried to speak again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do think is gonna happen  
> Stay tuned to find out.  
> Love you all.  
> I promise next chapter will be cute.  
> Until then lovely people


	7. Chapter 7

Alec's Pov  
************

I groaned and kicked the table for the third time.  
''Damn it!'' I yelled.

''Calm down Alec he told you to come after 4....Its just 15 minutes past 4.''  
''I can't wait and this rain just won't stop'' I argued looking out the window once again.  
''Its not a good idea to go drenched there. Just wait for a few minutes it will stop.'' My sister sighed.  
''Izzy I just want to sort things out.'' She looks at me and dropped her nail filer on the table.  
''Fine wait here let me get you an umbrella.'' She got up and headed towards the store room.

I got up and grabbed my jacket and headed out in the rain.  
I can't wait any longer.

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
***************

I walked around the room and lightening the fire in the fireplace.  
It is a cold day and the rain is just keeps on getting wild making the weather even more cold.  
Clutching my hoddie tightly around me i made my way towards the couch.

I may or may not have over-reacted yesterday.  
Okay i admit i did over react but just think about it.  
You crush on a popular guy from the first day of your freshmen year and then after a few months the guy turns out to be gay.  
And you don't make a move hoping that the guy just falls for you somehow.  
And then you are days from graduating and your crush says he loves you?  
I mean woahhh that's like some movie or a fairytale.

My eyes wander to the clock on the wall opposite of me.  
5:43pm.  
I looked at the window to see the heavy rain.  
It's not gonna stop anytime soon.  
Alec can't make it today.  
Sighing i laid my head backwards and closed my eyes.  
It's been a while since i relaxed.  
It's peaceful.

*knock knock*  
I opened my eyes and rubbed them a little.  
I fell asleep hun?  
*knock knock*  
Glancing at the clock i realized it was only for a few minutes.  
Yet it was the most peaceful nap i had in days.  
*Knock*  
Getting up i opened the door slowly.  
To be met by a figure dripping water.

''You're drenched.'' I stated.  
''Yea i know can you hold this little guy for a sec?'' Alec pulled out a small puffy thing from beneath his t-shirt.  
I took the little puppy from Alec holding it close to my chest...It was shivering.  
''I didn't knew you owned a dog?'' I ask as i walked over the fireplace placing the puppy infront of it.  
In the time being Alec shrugged his Jacket and shoes off.  
''I don't...I found him in a cardboard box you know with those adopt me sign...The box was already wet and he was shivering really bad so i just brought him along....Couldn't leave him there.''  
''Umm you did good. The bathroom is down the corridor to the left. I will bring you some clothes.'' I tell him as i walk back to him.  
''No it's ok i am fine it's just the dog i am worried about.'' He said glancing over the fireplace.  
''Alexander you will get sick''  
''No i will be ok really.''  
''Fine then you will spoil my carpet and couch...Now go and change.'' I pressurize him.  
''Umm i will just stand here by the door we can talk first.'' He says nervously.  
''I am not talking to you until you change.''  
He sighed and nodded.  
I walked back to my closet pulling out the largest pair of sweatshirt and sweatpants that i own and walked over to the bathroom.  
I knocked and Alec popped his hand out.  
''The towels are below the sink take a warm shower if you want.'' i handed him the clothes and walked away.

I walked back into the living room with a small handtowel and a blanket and sat beside the puppy.  
''Poor guy are you still cold?'' I ask him and he only wimpers in response.  
''Hungry? Are you hungry?'' I poured some milk in a small bowl and the dog drank it quickly.  
Setting two pillows on the floor i made a bed for him and as soon as i placed him there he fell asleep.  
I put the blanket on him and rushed to the kitchen to prepare two cups of hot chocolate.

By the time i came back Alec was sitting on the floor beside the puppy running his fingers on its head.  
I walked over to him and sat down next to him.  
''Why do you think people ditch their pets like this...They shouldn't get them in the first place'' Alec spoke cupping the mug with both his hands.  
''I agree....So are you gonna keep him?'' I asked.  
''I think i will i don't want him to be alone again and besides its good to have some company at home.'' He said smiling adoringly at the doggie.  
''I am sure Isabelle wouldn't mind.''  
''Oh no she won't but i live alone actually...I did move out with her but she moved in with her geeky boyfriend 2 months ago.'' He said looking at the mug in this hands.  
''Oh'' Was all i said.

There was a awkward silence for the next few moments.  
Only the sound of either of us sipping our hot chocolate echoed the room.  
I glanced at the clock again.

''Magnus we should talk.'' Alec stated.  
I looked at him and he was serious and determined.  
''Go on''  
He sighed and sat cross legged infront of me.  
''Yeah i will tell you everything from the start just....damn its just that'' He said rubbing his eyes.  
I just placed my hand on his he looked up at me and i just nodded trying to encourage him.  
He let out a small smile.  
''Yea so it all started when you met my sister.'' He begun.  
''Almost six years ago?''  
''Yes and---''  
''But Alec we both didn't even knew we existed in each other's life that time.''  
''You didn't knew i did.''  
''But'' I tried arguing  
''Magnus if you keep interupting i won't be able to tell you just listen to me.''

I opened my mouth to argue but closed it the next moment.  
Six years back?  
I fell for Alec the first time i saw him but that wasn't until three years ago.  
Swallowing the lump in my throat i spoke.

''Continue.'' I said and he nodded.  
He looked back down again.  
''I was closeted that time i used to sneak out of the house everyday to meet this guy i liked back then...I don't know how but mom was suspicious and sent Izzy along with me thats the day i left her in  
the park alone and you met her....Everything was working out perfect for me cause you took care of my sister while i went on with that guy but then one day he just broke up with me.''  
He took a deep breathe and looked up.  
''Why?'' I asked softly.  
''I dunno but that was the best thing ever happened to me.''  
He smile and looked at me.  
''I don't get it you said you liked him?'' I asked tilting my head in confusion.  
''I thought i did'' He said still smiling.  
I just raised my eyebrow confused.  
He liked him or not?  
''Okay so i was pretty frustrated and angry i just came home my mom asked me where is Izzy....I then realized i forgot to pick her up i rushed back to the park and that was the first time i saw you.''  
He looked at me again his smile never leaving his face.

''Um and?'' I asked curious.  
''And i just fell for you then i mean i don't know...You were perfect back then just as you are today...I may sound weird but i just...'' He took a deep breath and continued.  
''After that it was the same routine as usual dropping Izzy to the park but rather than leaving her there just sat in a distance and watched you two...It was just peaceful and made me happy''  
He laughed a little and spoke. ''Man i sound like a creep.''  
I just looked at him and i just couldn't believe him.  
This is like a dream come true.  
''Magnus say something please.'' He said looking down i could see the tip of his ears turning red.  
''Yeahh umm sorry i mean no you are umm you're not a creep'' I tried speaking.  
He let out another laugh but didn't look up.  
''Let me complete this okay?'' He asks still looking down.  
I nodded as if he could see me.

''Izzy was no less than a P.I and she confronted me two weeks later claiming to know about my presence in the park. I told her that i like you and she told me were dating someone already.''  
He took another breath and looked up.  
''But i didn't give up atleast not until i saw you with your girlfriend at the mall...She was pretty i knew i never had a chance against her...Though Izzy always said she was a bitch i mean not my words Izzy  
said so'' He said quickly.  
''Isabelle was never fond of her and yes she was a bitch but i loved her back then.'' I said.  
He laughed again.  
''Then you vanished and when i saw you again after about 2 years i may have stalked you to find out if you were single. And Thank God you were....i knew then i had to come out...It kinda took me time to  
do so but i did because of you.''  
He looked me straight on the eye while he said this.  
I just looked at him and felt all my blood rush to my face.  
He came out because of me?  
I quickly looked away burrying my face in my hands.

''Oh shit Magnus i didn't mean to freak you out....Damn i shit..'' He said nervously.  
I just waved my hands infront of my face not able to trust myself to speak.  
''That's not it.'' I managed to say.  
Rubbing my face i tried to calm down...Instead when i looked at Alec.  
He looked worried but when he saw my blushing face he paused.  
And soon he was just as red as me and both of us quickly ducked our faces down.  
Knocking our heads in the process.  
''Ow'' I brought my hand to my head while Alec groaned.

Once again we both look at each other but this time we just stare at each other.  
With goofy smiles on our faces.  
Both of us holding our Head.  
It was Alec who broke into the fits of giggle.  
With me joining him shortly.

We laughed just like that.  
No worries no Nothing.  
Only pure happiness.  
A moment that i would love to repay over again.  
After what felt like hours we stopped and Alec spoke.

''So M---'' He begun.  
''Alexander may i ask you something?'' I cut him in his mid sentence.  
''Sure anything?''  
''That offer you know to that date? Is it still open?'' I asked smiling warmly at him.

He paused for a moment.  
His confused face turning into a big toothy grin.  
He spoke.

''Yes of course yes'' He said excitedly.  
''Perfect!''

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

After that we talked all evening and the rain eventually stopped.  
It was time for Alexander and Timmy to go home.  
Yes...Alec came up with that childishly adorable name.  
We stood by the door.  
With Timmy in Alec's hand.

''So i should go.'' Alec said.  
''Yeah'' I reply.  
But he didn't make a move to go.  
We just looked at each other with that stupid smile that has been plastered on both out face since he confessed.  
Both of us just smiply looked at each other.  
''Magnus'' Alec's voice was low and rugged.  
''Mmmm''  
''I-i-i Lo-love you'' He said.

Those three magical words.  
Alec said it.  
I might faint.

''Bye.'' Alec said suddenly.  
I realized i was just looking at him not saying anything.  
He was blushing furiously and turned rushing to leave.  
I did the only thing i could think of.  
Grabbing his elbow i pulled him back.  
Getting on my tip toes i kissed his cheek.  
''Friday. Date. Bye.'' I said quickly almost breathlessly and got in my apartment and closed the door behind me.

I didn't even saw how he reacted to that.  
Fuck.  
I am in love with Alexander Lightwood.  
I am sure of it.  
This guy is going to be the death of me.

Oh Alexander!!!!  
Damn it....

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go lovely people.....  
> You see i made a complete fool out of myself infront of this really cute guy and well i may not ever see him again he lives too far from where i live and he tried approaching me but i mess up....I literally ran away because i was too nervous....damn so stupid of me.....
> 
> Anyways i think Malec will make us wait until the next season.....i dont think they will patch up in 02×20.....i am so frustrated....
> 
> Also any suggestions who should be the one to plan the upcoming date in my fic...?  
> Magnus or Alec?  
> Let me know your views...  
> Thanks a lot for following my story  
> Love you all  
> See you soon with a brand new chapter...  
> Until then....


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter Everyone   
> Hope you like it....

Alec's Pov  
************

''Magnus this is like the fourth time you are asking me this and the answer is still the same....I am not giving out any details.''  
I say walking around trying to balence the phone between my shoulder and my ear.  
Picking up the bowl of milk and the mug of coffee from the kitchen counter i make my way towards the bed.  
''Alec at least give me a hint i don't know what to wear'' Magnus complained.

Setting the bowl down on the floor i sat on the bed and watched my little roommate lick up the milk.  
''Slow boy...Or you will choke.'' I tell the dog.  
''What!!??'' Magnus grasped.  
I laughed at this. Damn i love to tease him though this one wasn't intentional.  
''Geez I was talking to the dog calm down.''  
''How am i supposed to know that!!? You have a habit of making innuendos out of everything you say.'' He mumbles.

''That's not true...Itz your head that makes innuendos out of everything i say'' I laugh again.  
''Fine whatever. Back to the topic atleast tell me what to wear?'' He asked yet again.  
''Just something casual and comfortable Mags and just bring a jacket along it might get cold.''  
''A cold place huh? Could it be th---'' He starts with his guessing game again.  
''Don't even try....Be ready by 5 tomorrow i will pick you up...Bye.'' I said and hung up he is such a trouble.

I planned the date based on something that Izzy told me about him.  
Though i am not sure how he is gonna react but lets see how it goes.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
**************

He hung up!!!  
Groaning i threw the phone across the bed on the pile of clothes.  
I have been trying to ask him where he would take me but he won't even give me a hint.  
Maybe Isabelle can help?  
I grabbed the phone again and dailed her number.  
After a few rings she picks up.

''Isabelle my dear----''  
''Magnus if this is to ask me where Alec is taking you i am not telling you.'' She said in one go.  
''You Lightwoods are stubborn.'' I say as i slump down on my bed.  
''Whatever love its a surprise.''  
''Okay fine but unlike your brother i don't have the ability to look hot in everything i wear.'' I say.  
''You just called him hot!!'' She pauses. I was about to argue but then she continued.  
''Anyways he doesn't look hot in everything.''   
''Of course he does i am sure he would look as amazing as he is even if he shows up only in his boxers.'' 

No I didn't just say that.  
Damn.  
After a moment of silence Isabelle spoke.

''You have....seen my brother in his boxers?'' She asked.  
''Wha-- No i haven't.'' I answer quickly.  
''But you did imagine him that way didn't you?'' She said with her voice getting all excited.  
''You both are ridiculous and hopeless bye.'' I say and hung up.

Damn it.  
They both are the same.  
Freaking bullies.  
I look back at the clothes on my bed and sighed.  
I guess i will just decide tomorrow.  
I got up and started folding the clothes placing them back into the closet neatly.  
What??  
I like to keep my house organized.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
************

I glanced at mirror while combing my fingers through my hair.  
I look fine.  
Straightening the wrinkles of my grey sweater i grabbed my brown jacket and headed out.  
By the time i was outside his building it was already 4:56pm.  
I climbed up the flight of stairs and knocked on his door.  
He opened the door and as expected he looked gorgeous.  
''You look great.'' I tell him.  
''You don't look bad youreslf.'' He said.  
''Is that a compliment or an insult?'' I asked him.  
''Compliment Alexander!'' He laughed.  
He had a white button up on light brown trousers and an brown cardigan with a v-neck.  
He looked perfect.  
He wasn't wearing his usual necklaces but had a few rings and his earcuff.  
And he completed his look with his spiked black hairs with a golden highlight on its tips.  
I smiled at how effortlessly he always seem to look beautiful.

''Is something wrong?'' Magnus asked a little nervous.  
I realize i was staring.  
But rather than looking away i just held out my hand.  
''Shall we?'' I ask.  
He let out a small smile and grabbed my hand letting me pull him back towards the car.

''How is Timmy?'' Magnus asked as i started the engine.  
''He has been active lately he pee-ed on my homework i had to do it all over again.''  
Magnus started laughing and i joined him as well.

''So are you gonna tell me now where we are going?'' He asked  
''Itz a surprise though i am not sure if you will be surprised as much as i think you will.'' I said unsure.  
What if my plan was dumb.  
He just nodded.

As we approached towards our destination i handed him my ipod.  
''Listen to some songs and don't change the volume ok?'' I tell him and he just gives me a confused look.  
''Please Mags just do it.'' 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
***************

I did as he told me to though it didn't make any sense to me.  
I stuffed the earplugs in my ear and pressed the play button.  
The sound of the song filled my ears the volume was pretty loud as i couldn't hear anything apart from the song.  
The car stopped and i looked at Alec who signaled me to get out as he himself got out.  
As soon as i was out a hand cover my eyes.  
Alec took out one of the earplugs and wispered in my ear.

''Close your eyes and don't peek.''  
I just nodded and before i could reply he stuffed the earplug back.  
He started guiding towards somewhere.  
It lead us to some stairs and i nearly tripped but Alec was right behind me.

We came to an stop and his hand was gone.  
He slowly pulled out both the earplugs and the sound of the loud cheering and music filled my ears.  
I opened my eyes quickly a wide smile spreading across my face.  
NO WAY!!!!!  
''Itz a concert!!!!!" I yelled and looked at Alec.  
''So this is still your first concert.'' He said smiling brightly.

I always wanted to go to a concert but due to some reason or the other i just couldn't.  
I am finally standing in one in the fucking VIP row.  
And the band whose tickets are almost impossible to get is performing right infront of me.  
This is so damn awesome.  
OMG i am so happy.  
I just jumped on Alec and he stumbled back but didn't fall.

''Omg thankyou so much Alexander i---How did you even manage to get the tickets?'' I ask still not letting go of him.  
''I have sources.'' He said and hugged me back.

I let go of him and let out a excieted giggle when the band started playing the next song.  
''Damnit I love this one!!!'' I yelled.  
Alec just laughed at me while i let out into another fit of giggles.

After a few songs just as we started to enjoy.  
I felt Alec's hand brush mine.  
I wanted to hold his hand so i reached out but out of no where a figure came up and hugged Alec.

''Alecccc'' The guy said.  
He had blackish hair which almost looked like blue to me.  
He was tall not as tall as Alec but taller than me and big blue eyes which crinkled at the cornor because of his smile.  
And a pale skin. He looked at Alec with a wide grin.  
''Long time no see huh?'' he said.  
''Yea---um'' Alec said and i could see how uncomfortable he was.  
''Well well well i didn't see this guy here...Your date?'' He asked as he looked at me up an down.  
''Josh just go away'' Alec said a little annoyed.  
''He is hot...Alec you got a nice boytoy this time.'' He grinned and came closer too me. ''What is your name hotness?'' He asked.  
This is very weird the way he looked at me and the way he sounded it just makes me very uncomfortable and anxious.  
''You wanna know his name?'' Alec said as he stepped in between me and the guy.   
He pushed me back and stood infront of me.  
''Well the hotness' name is--'' He paused for a moment and then said. ''The hotness' name is none of your goddamn business.''  
For a moment i thought Alec was gonna give him my name not that it matters but it still felt bad if he would have.  
But as soon as he completed the sentence i couldn't help but let out a snort.  
''No need to be rude love....i was just looking out for you.'' The guy said and placed his hand on Alec's forearm.  
Okay now he is getting ahead of himself.  
Nobody is gonna touch my Alec.  
Wait i mean...he is uh-um my date today.  
I stood beside Alec and smiled gently.

''It is not appropriate to hold somebody's hand when they are out on a date with somebody else....I suggest you take your hand off him.'' I say.  
The guy let out a sarcastic laugh and said ''What makes you think he likes you sweety?''   
He is getting on my nerves now.  
''I trust Alexander and i have no reason listen to any of your shit...So fuck off''   
Okay i didn't mean to be rude.  
Before the arguement heats up Alec shook the guy's hand away and said.  
''You heard him Joshua...LEAVE''   
The guy gave me another look and left.

The guy walked away but he kept looking in our direction from time to time.  
This guy is so damn annoying.  
He gives me such bad vibes.  
I looked at Alec and i knew he was just as annoyed as me but he had something more on his face.  
Saddness.

''Alexander let's get out of here'' I tell him.  
''But the con--'' He begun.  
''It's great but i need to get out of here'' 

He nodded and we walked out.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

We kept walking in silence.  
We kept going on the lonley road until all of a sudden Alec crouched down.

''Magnus I---I am so sorry'' He spoke burrying his face into his hands.  
''Alexander..''   
''No i am really sorry...he wasn't supposed to damn.'' He said still not looking up.  
''Hey look at me it's ok.'' I say as i approach him.  
''No it's not it's---''  
''Alec you didn't knew just look at me'' I put a hand on his shoulder and kneeled beside him.  
''But he ruined it...Our date he spoiled it.'' Alec said finally looking at me.

Damn i can't help but he kinda looked cute.  
Not the right time Magnus!  
Control yourself.  
Stop staring at him and say something.

''Alec do you see me complaining?'' I ask him  
''No but---''   
''Then it's not ruined ok? How about we eat something you hungry?'' I ask getting up.  
''Starving!'' He said and got up as well.

I looked around and sighed.  
''Where the heck are we?'' I ask.  
''Oh i know where we are i have something more planned for you just follow me.''  
He said and started going towards the creepy woods.  
''You have something for me in the woods?'' I ask but still follow him.  
He nodded. ''Yea must be my death'' I mumbled.

Suddenly Alec stopped and spinned around coming face to face with me.  
I stepped back out of shock and tipped backwards.  
A hand wrapped around my lower back and pulled me closer.

''Your blushing.'' He stated  
I pushed him away and straightened myself.  
''What else am i supposed to do if you suddenly come this close.''  
''They say blushing is a good sign.'' He said and started walking forwards.  
''You know i hate you'' I say trying to catch up with him.  
''Then i will have to make you fall in love with me and trust me i will make you fall for me.''  
He wispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine.

''Are you gonna come or stand there like a tomato?'' Alec asked and laughed.  
Jerk...I seriously hate him.

''Remind me why i agreed to this date?''  
Alec laughed and kept on walking.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Finally we came to a stop to the most beautiful scenery ever.  
How does he know about these beautiful places.  
The place was a open area with a lake beside it.  
The night sky looked beautiful and the water was even more gorgeous.  
There was a big blanket on the grass with a picnic basket on top of it.

''So this is the umm i don't know dinner picnic?'' Alec said.  
I just looked at the view taking in the sight of the surrounding.  
''Omg you hate it don't you?'' Alec asked.  
''No no no i love it.'' I shook my head.  
''Thankgod.'' He sighed and signaled me to sit.

We sat across each other while Alec too out the items from thee basket.  
I saw a cake and picked it up.  
Damn i am hungry.  
Just as i was about to eat Alec shouted.

''Don't eat that.'' I quickly put down my fork.  
''I am sorry you wanted that first?'' I asked.  
''What no! Izzy made that.'' He said and looked at the cake.  
''So?''  
''Never eat the food she makes! Jace and I have been hospitalized due to food poisoning a few times.''  
''Your exaggerating...Isabelle used to bring cookies for me.'' I argued.  
''I had to replace them with the ones i used to make.''  
''So you can cook???'' Alec laughed hearing the excitement in my tone.  
''Yess being the oldest sibling i had to cook for everybody while my parents were out on business trip...We couldn't let Isabelle into the kitchen...She can burn water.''   
''It couldn't be that bad?'' I say giggling a little.  
''Try the cake but take a small bite.''

I did and i knew what Alec said was an understatement.  
He laughed the whole time.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

After our meal was done we just laid on the blanket and watched the beautiful night sky.

''You didn't ask me who the guy was?'' Alec spoke as he kept on staring at the sky.  
''Do i need to? I mean is he somebody important in you life.'' I asked and curiously searched his face for a reaction.  
''He is the guy that left me without any reason and that day later i saw you.'' He said smiling.  
''Your ex huh? I have to say this you have a pretty good choice in men though i haven't seen any other ex of yours and i don't wish to cause this one was pretty mean.''  
''He wasn't mean before...I rejected him when he tried to get back together that's when he got mean.''   
Okay i don't know what to say.  
''Oh'' Was all i said.  
There was a moment of silence...A moment of awkwardness.  
''You know that's what people think of me. A Playboy. But trust me i have never been with anybody apart from Josh. And never kissed anybody but him. But they i mean the people they think i am somebody who breaks heart but i just i umm rejected the girls because i am just not into them and the boys i rejected was i did that because i knew all along what i wanted and i just didn't wanted to lead on anybody. I just i never wanted any of this. You know where you pretend that you are not affect by the this you hear about yourself at school or at Uni t-the r-rumours but deep inside you feel bad and upset. I swear Magnus i never did anything that they say i just turned people down but that's it. I just knew that i wanted to be with you only you....Nobody else... Please don't believe them.''

I was just speechless..  
I knew exactly how it felt to be a target of rumours but i never knew it hit Alec so bad.  
There are many things that i thought about him before.  
The things i heard they always clouded my judgement.  
He is right they always change the opinion of others.  
I just wanted to say something to make him feel better.  
But i just couldn't come up with anything.

''I know...I trust you.''   
I brought my hand to his and slowly interwined our fingers.  
I just need him to know i am there for him.  
This small gesture brought a smile on his face and he tightly locked our hands and brought them up.  
He gently placed a small kiss on my hand and put our hands down.  
He kept his finger laced into mine as he spoke.  
''Thankyou.'' 

I just smiled.  
God what did i do to have him.  
I was just thinking about how lucky i was to have Alec when a question i wanted to ask him flashed in my mind.

''Alexander you seemed to knew that i haven't been to a concert?'' I ask him out of nowhere.  
''Yes i knew.''  
''I don't remember telling you.''  
''Oh you didn't. You told Isabelle once she just told me long back...You know i was so doubtful to take you there....cause she told me yhos like 5 years ago...And i was sure you must have been to a concert by now but if there was chance you haven't i wanted to be the first person to take you.'' He completed the sentence with a yawn.  
''Thankyou Alexander this was the best date i ever had.'' I say.  
He smiled with his eyes still closed he mumured.  
''I am glad'' 

We stayed silent for another few moments.  
''Alexander i think i am already falling for you''   
''Alec?? Alexan---?''  
I looked at him and he was asleep.  
I smiled to my self and pushed away the strand of hair falling onto his forehead.  
''Goodnight Alexander.'' 

Suddenly his phone started ringing.  
His broys furrowed but he didn't wake up.  
I quickly grabbed his phone silenting it.  
IZZY.

''Hey Alec hope your date is going well.''  
''Isabelle it's me.'' I say into the phone.  
''Oh hey i just wanted to ask if he is coming back home?''  
''Umm he is asleep...''  
''On his date??? Oh Alec...He has been up all night worrying about the date.'' She said.  
''The date was the best really Isabelle.'' I say as i smile.  
''I am glad my brother really loves you Mags he is not everybody says.''  
''I know dear i know.''  
''Well then goodnight Magnus...thankyou for being there for him.'' She said.  
''No problem....Night.'' I hung up and stared at him.

He slept so peacefully like a baby.  
Snoring lightly.  
I squeezed his hand which was still laced with mine.  
And closed my eyes drifting away into sleep.  
Maybe Alexander is the one.  
Maybe. 

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here goes the Date i think this was the longest chapter i posted...  
> 02X20 was awesome i love the fact that Alec never considered this as a breakup.  
> He was like ''Our fights'' also the point where he said ''I don't think i can live without you'' And that small shake of head.  
> Man the episode was lovely with small cute Malec moments.  
> Sucks to wait for so lone until the next season.  
> >_<  
> Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> Thankyou lovely people love you...  
> New chapter soon....<3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update...  
> Here you go...  
> New Chapter....

Magnus' Pov  
************

Sure i knew i was in love with the boy who took me out on the date yesterday but.....  
Has anyone ever told him he is fucking heavy!!!!  
Here i am trapped underneath the large figure of my boyfriend.  
I don't even know how i find myself in this situation.  
I mean i fell asleep holding his hand.  
But the suffocating feeling woke me up.  
I couldn't breathe due to the lack of oxygen supply.  
I woke up to Alec holding me tightly against his chest.  
His hand draped around my waist and on my back.  
His heavy leg over my legs.   
My face nuzzled in his chest almost making it hard for me to breathe.

I tried pushing him away with my hands that was trapped between both our bodies.  
But rather than moving away he groaned and pulled me even closer if that was possible.  
Sighing i gave up and tilted my head a little so that i could see his face.  
I couldn't help but smile at the whole situation.  
He is so damn cute.  
I watched him for a few minutes taking in the sight of the angelic sleeping face.  
Hs flightly frowned eyebrows...his pale complexion...his beard...And most importantly his lips.  
A thought striked my mind then...We haven't kissed.  
How would it feel to kiss those lips??  
How would it feel to kiss Alexander?  
I leaned a little forward to answer my curiousity.  
Inches away from his lips.

Should i do it?  
I was just debating with myself when i felt Alec moving a little.  
I quickly hid my face into his chest.  
What was i thinking?  
Damn i am getting creepy.  
Kissing him in his sleep?  
Really Magnus?  
Get a fucking hold of yourself.

All of a sudden Alec just moves away.  
I couldn't help but be a little disappointed.   
''How can i fell asleep?''  
Alec groaned and i let out a chuckle.  
''Your awake....Ughhh I am sorry Magnus i can't believe i passed out on our first official date.''  
''Yeah and well... i am sore...Your heavy'' I stated sitting up and stretching.  
''Jesus!! I am so sorry Mags i know i am really bad in bed''  
I stopped and looked at him with wide eyes.  
He looked at me confused...Only to catch on what he had said.  
''Oh god no i mean i am great in bad...Shit i mean not that ugh...Damn it i am jumping off a cliff right now.''  
Alec said his face turning into a bright shade of red.  
I couldn't contain it anymore and burst out laughing.

''Man i suck at being a good date.'' Alec said burrying his face into his hands.  
''Oh Alec!! Your hilarious...Your the best date i ever had.'' I tell him.  
He looked up giving me a smile.  
''Let's head back hun?''   
I nodded getting up and helping him pack.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

We both came back to my apartment.  
I went up to my room while Alec took up the guest room.  
I let Alec freshen up as i prepared some breakfast.

I prepared the batter for chocochip pancakes.  
Soon Alec joined me in the kitchen and helped me by making some coffee.  
We both had the breakfast.  
Itz been so long since i had a morning like this.  
Sharing laughs and talking about random things.  
Eating breakfast with someone very special.  
I wished all my mornings could be as happy and peaceful as it is today

Alec cleared up the table and i did the dishes.  
It was now time for him to leave.  
He had a rommie he had to take care of.  
Timmy must be troubling Isabelle.

''So i should go.'' Alec said standing out of my apartment.  
I leaned on the doorframe. ''Yeah''  
''So i am allowed to call you my boyfriend right?'' Alec said taking a step closer to me.  
I couldn't help but blush at him being so close to me.  
Come on why the heck am i blushing we literally slept together in each others arms.  
I just get nervous when he comes so close.

He knew it as he had a stupid grin on his face.  
He just likes to make me blush.  
He likes to tease me.  
Jerk.  
Your the one who is gonna blush now.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
***********

I smirked when he blushed.  
He looks so adorable when he does that.  
I love it.  
I love that expression.  
All of a sudden a hand was over my eyes and i was pulled forward harshly by my shirt.

''You like to tease me don't you?'' Magnus wispered in my ear while clutching on the front of my shirt.  
I tried to get his hand off my eyes.  
''Don't move...Alexander'' He said into my ears and lets go of my shirt.  
His breathe tickling my ear.

I stopped moving and held onto the wall.  
What is he doing?  
I felt a feather like touch on the side of my neck.  
I shivered a little when Magnus trailed his fingers eventally grabbing my neck firmly with his hand.  
His breath travelled from my ear onto my cheek and stopping in front of my lips.  
I gulped.  
Is he gonna kiss me?  
This is it!  
We are sharing our first kiss.

I tried shaking his hand off my eyes again.  
''Stop moving Alexander.''  
His voice was hoarse and so close.  
I could feel his warm breath on my lips as he spoke.  
I leaned closer desperate to close the gap between us.   
His hand that rested on my neck was now placed on my lips.  
What is he doing???  
Why is he stopping me?

''Stop teasing Magnus...Kiss me already.'' I murmured as i felt myself getting turned on by each of his movements.  
''Okay...But stay still'' I nodded.  
I want to see him.  
I need to see what is happening.  
Magnus cupped my jaw and spoke again.  
''Thankyou for the lovely date.'' With each word he spoke our lips slightly brushed together sending me shivers all over my body.

He placed a small kiss on my the tip of my nose.  
And pushed me away shutting the door on my face.  
I stumbled back but managed to get a hold of myself.  
What the fuck?

''Magnus?''   
''That's what you get for teasing me....Bye Alexander.'' He yelled from behind the door.  
''Magnus you can't do this...I am sorry come on!!!''  
I heard him giggle from the other side.  
''I hate you'' I yelled.  
''No you don't'' He said.

Damn that turned me on.  
I sighed adjusting my shirt and my jeans and walked towards the elevator.  
He will pay for this next time.  
Who knew Magnus could be so bold.   
I smiled as i touched the tip of my nose.  
I love you Magnus Bane....

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(FAST FORWARD SIX MONTHS)

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
************

I was lying down on the couch reading a novel when the doorbell rang.  
Picking up Timmy who was sleeping on my stomach i place him down on the floor.  
Opening the door i was met by my sister.  
''Hey'' I say placing a kiss on her head.  
She hugged me tight.  
Isabelle lived with her geeky boyfriend.  
''I missed you Alec'' She said.  
''We met 3 days ago Izzy.'' I laughed.

She went and sath on the couch wile i brought two cans of coke.  
Settling beside her i opened my can.  
She started telling me about some movie she watched with Simon.  
Timmy jumped onto her lap and they both cuddled.

''So how are things with Magnus?'' She asked opening her own can.  
''Its pretty good he is coming over tonight.''  
''Ohh...So have you guys done it yet.'' She smirked.  
I almost spilt my drink out choking onto it.  
''God Izzy...Think before you speak. I said blushing.  
''Omg is that a yes.''   
''Wha--No no we haven't done anything.'' I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.  
''But you said he is coming over? At Night?''   
''Yeah we are watching some movies thats it.'' I tell her

This happens a lot.  
We both stay over at each other's place.  
We end up cuddling and eventually sleeping.  
Magnus always complains about being sore and says: ''I am never sleeping with you again''.  
But thats like the biggest lie cause he always sleeps in my arms.  
I smile at the memory of him complaining and swearing.

''Aleccccccc" I turn to my sister.  
''Hm?''  
''Are you even listening? Lets go.'' She rolled her eyes.  
''Where?''  
''I just told you the whole thing...Forget it...MALL!!!'' She groaned.  
''Okay'' I got up following her out.

We walked into a store with all types of chocolates and candies and sweet stuff like that.  
''Oh Magnus used to eat that a lot.'' Isabelle said picking up a small box of chocolate.  
''Is that so?'' I examined the box and decided to buy it for him.  
I paid for our stuff and we both headed towards the food court.

''We are always talking about me and Simon and our kisses---'' Isabelle went on.  
''Yeah which i don't even care about.'' I cut her.  
She playfully hit my arm and i just laughed.  
''Okay then let's talk about you and Magnus...How is it like to kiss him?'' She said grabbing my arm and pulling.  
''Umm we haven't kissed yet.'' I tell her.  
She stops and lets go of my arm and looked at me with a horrified expression.  
''Izzy people are looki---'' I begin but she had to open her mouth embaressing me.  
''ALEC LIGHTWOOD ARE YOU SAYING YOU HAVEN'T KISSED YOUR BOYFRIEND WHOM YOU HAVE BEEN DATING FOR HALF OF THE YEAR!!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!????'' I glared at her.  
Is she crazy?  
She seem to have get why was staring at her cause she shooed away he people that stopped when she yelled.  
''Oh shit i am sorry Alec.'' She said her expression changing into a worried one.  
I wanted to be mad but decided against it.  
Instead i just sighed. ''Let's just get out of here.''  
She nodded and we came home.  
We rode in silence.  
As soon as we entered the apartment she spoke.

''Í am sorry Alec'' I sighed pulling her into a hug.  
''Itz ok Izzy.'' She hugged me back.  
''No but seriously you guys have graduated like 2 months back...I mean what is the trouble Alec you are not even pressurized by studies.'' She asked.  
''Itz Magnus.'' I stated slumping onto the couch.  
''What about him?'' She asked sitting next to me.  
''Well....he gets all nervous when i try to kiss him and i just lose my confidence to make a first move.'' I explained to her.  
''Alec itz like his first kiss with you itz kinda obvious he is gonna be shy.'' She said placing a hand on my thigh.  
''I dunno it feels like he doesn't want me to kiss him...Itz not right if i kiss him without his will you know.'' She nodded her head.  
''What bout you?'' She asked a few moments later.  
''Huh?''   
''You want to kiss him?'' She asked.

Is she joking?  
I am dying to kiss him.  
Everything is going well.  
We do share kisses but they are limited to cheeks and noses and foreheads.  
But whenever it gets close to kissing his lips he just panics.  
I don't know what to do?  
I mean I love him.  
Alot.  
I sometimes tell him that.  
He never says it back though.  
He just smiles and kisses my nose or my cheek.  
Maybe itz his way of telling me he loves me too.  
But somehow i am aware of the insecurities in our relationship.

Soon a pair of arms wrap me.  
I never had to tell Izzy everything.  
She just gets everything.  
She is the best sister i could ask for.  
I lean into her touch closing my eyes.  
Trying to push away all these insecurities.  
I just have to try harder.  
Itz ok we are good.  
Magnus loves me.  
He doesn't need to say that.  
He does love me.  
I couldn't help but think of it.  
Maybe not as much as i do.  
But he does love me?  
Right?

''You feel better?'' Isabelle asked me after afew minutes.  
I smiled and nodded.  
''Okay let's forget about Magnus for now....Are you gonna start looking for a job now that you are done with Uni?''   
''Nope actually Dad call me a few days ago.'' She sat up straight.  
''Dad called you?'' She repeated.  
''Yeah i was as shocked as you are now.'' I said chuckling at her reaction.

My Dad cut all ties with me the moment i moved out.  
I was pretty shocked when he called me after all these years.  
He never said anything to me related to my sexuality.  
But i knew that was the only thing that bothered him.  
He never showed but i could always see the disappointment on his face whenever he saw me after i came out.  
He just asked me about my grades and slowly all the small talks were gone.  
He just ignored me as if i never existed.  
The last time we talked was the day he told me to take my share from the property and leave.

''So what did he say?'' Izzy asked.  
''He said he is getting old and can't handle the company alone and wants me to take over.'' 

My Dad owns a very respectable name in the business world.  
The Lightwood Enterprises is one of the to leading multi-national company.

''Are you gonna take it?'' My sister asked frowning.  
''I did take it...He said (''Let's keep our personal and profession life seperate'') so i agreed...'' I tell her.  
''Okay be careful Alec when are you joining?''   
''Monday...Besides he will pay me good'' She nodded.  
''What about Magnus what is he gonna do?''   
''He is taking over his the LA branch of his mom's Industry.''

Magnus' Mom is a fashion designer.  
A very famous one.  
They have their industries all over the world.  
So as Magnus has the same passion and talent as his Mother he decided to lead the LA branch.  
He will be joining by monday as well. 

''Well i am gonna get going...Magnus is gonna be here soon.'' Izzy said and got up.  
She kissed my cheek telling me everything will be fine and left.   
I cleaned up the house making it presentable as i wait for Magnus.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Soon the doorbell rang and i knew it was him.  
But man i smell i should have taken a shower.  
I opened the door and was greeted by my boyfriend.  
He came in and i handed him the tiny box of chocolate.

''Izzy said you like these?'' I say.  
He takes the box excitedly opening it and stuffing his mouth with the chocolate.  
He lets out a sound of pleasure.  
''I love it!'' I laughed and told him i was gonna take a shower.

By the time i came back.  
I was wearing my sweatpants but didn't have a shirt on.  
I had a towel around my neck trying dry my hair.  
Damn i need a haircut.  
I entered the living room and saw something irresistable.  
Magnus was licking his fingers which was covered with chocolate.  
He had chocolate all over his lips and the corner of his mouth.  
I couldn't keep away from him.  
I went and sat next to him.  
It took him a few moments to realize i was beside him.

''A-alec Why are you not wearing a-a-a shirt?'' He asked me moving back onto the couch.  
''Why do you think?'' I ask as i moved closer hovering over him.  
Soon he was trapped below me on the couch stammering on everything he said.

I looked him in the eyes while he gulped nervously.  
''A-lec what are y-- doing?'' He asked.  
I tried moving away sensing how uncomfortable Magnus was.  
But i just couldn't.  
I moved closer to his face kissing the corner of his mouth.  
He grasped and held onto my shoulder digging his nails into it.  
This encouraged me even more.   
So licked the chocolate that was at the corner of his mouth.  
I avoided any contact with his lips trying to take things slow.  
Just when i thought i could kiss him he spoke.  
''Alexander my ring is phone-ng''  
''What?'' I asked pulling myself away from him and sitting up.

He let out a sigh of relief and pulled out his phone showing me the incoming call.  
He breathed in and out a few times before picking up the call.  
I couldn't help but laugh at what he said earlier.  
He meant his phone was ringing.  
He talked on the phone with Cat while grabbing the box of chocolate with his other hand.  
He took out the chocolate.  
Actually it tasted nice.  
I mean i still had a little taste of it from when i almost kissed Magnus.

So i just leaned forward and ate the chocolate that was in his hand.  
Magnus turned around and hung up.  
He looked horrified as he looked at me with wide eyes.

''Alec that was the last one.'' He said almost yelling.  
''I wanted to taste it. Sorry Mags.'' I said not knowing what else to say.  
''But it was mine.''   
''Sorry.'' I said and started getting up.  
Magnus pulled me back making me sit back.  
''Hey--'' I begun.  
''Give it back to me.'' Magnus said.  
''Magnus it's in my mouth i will get you a new one.''   
''No i want that back''   
I sighed and opened my mouth showing him it was almost gone.  
''Take it if you can'' I murmured and start getting up again.

But this time i was pulled back yet again.  
And before i could react Magnus connected our mouths.  
I grasped in surprise and Magnus slipped his tongue in my mouth taking the chocolate into his own mouth and moved away.  
I looked at him with my eyes wide as saucers.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
***************

I settled back.  
''What mine is mine'' Murmuring to myself.  
Wait??  
I looked at Alec who was staring at me with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth.  
That's when realization hit me.  
I just Kissed him.  
I KISSED ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD.

I stared at him with same expression as him.  
Oh God What The Heck Did I Do.

I have never seen Alec so speechless and shocked.  
Is he Mad at me?  
We both continue to stare at each other.  
We Kissed.  
Like this.  
FML!!!!

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So There goes the first kiss.....  
> Did you guys like it....  
> Let me know your views...  
> Thankyou for all the love and support.  
> See you soon my lovely readers...  
> Love you....  
> New Chapter soon...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!!!  
> Hope you all enjoy...

Alec's Pov  
************

(Silence)  
They say action speaks louder than words.  
This....Right now actually made me believe that saying.

I stared at Magnus in silence.  
He didn't realize what he did at first but when he did...  
He copied my reaction.  
We both stared at each other.  
His face turning red.  
He blushes alot doesn't he?

I tried containing the small smile that made it way to my lips.  
Soon the small smile turn into a grin.  
And Magnus whose face was already pretty red turned into an even darker shade of red.

''You kissed me!'' I stated grinning widely.  
''Oh God!! I-I did didn't I?'' Magnus said covering his face with his hands and groaned.  
''Ummhmm You did.''   
''It was an accident!'' He groaned again.  
''Oh was it? You usually shove your tongue into other's mouth accidently?'' I say sarcastically.  
He removed his hands exposing his horrified expression.  
Damn this is hilarious!!  
I tried not to burst out laughing.  
''You make it sound so-so-so---'' Magnus said gaping like a fish.  
''Damn Magnus your expression is priceless.'' I said finally bursting out into laughter.  
''Stop teasing me for goodness sake...Was it that bad?'' He wispered burying his face into his hands again.  
''Huh?'' I asked still laughing.  
''The kiss....was it that bad?'' He said in a barely audible voice.  
''Magnus to be honest it was both good and bad.''   
''Both? How?'' He looked at me still a little flustered.  
''Good because it was our first kiss and bad because i didn't get to kiss you back.''  
I let out a genuin smile.  
He looked a little taken aback at first and looked down smiling to himself.

We sat in silence for another few moments.  
I decided to break the silence but he did it before i could.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
***************

The silence was kinda awkward.  
All this time i thought that he didn't wanted to kiss me.  
I mean there were a few times in the past months where we almost kissed.  
But i don't know he would always umm move away.  
I was always curious about why he does that.  
Maybe he just didn't want to kiss.  
But he just said he wanted to kiss back.  
UGHH...  
I couldn't keep it in me so i just asked him.

''Alexander...Why...i mean we have been dating for awhile now...why haven't you kissed me?''  
He didn't say anything for a minute.  
I shouldn't have asked.  
You are so stupid Magnus.

''I thought....you didn't want me to.''  
What? Why?   
How can he think that?  
Is he out of his mind?  
''Wha---Why would you think that?'' I asked him.  
''Uhh the way you um reacted like you know whenever i tried kissing you? I thought you are uncomfortable with it.'' He explained.  
''Alec you claim to know me for about six years...You know how i handle these type of things..Know what i mean?''   
If he knows me he must know this.  
I still get nervous when he gets too close to me.  
''So you are saying you wanted to kiss me? You do like me that way right?'' He asked scratching the back of his neck.

Its really rare to see Alec all nervous.  
He is usually confident.  
Even though he is not every experienced he still makes sure to let me know how much he loves me.  
And me?? I am the opposite.  
I want to tell him how much i love him.  
But i can't even bring myself to reply him whenever he says he loves me.  
I just do something like kissing his cheek or just hold his hand or smile.  
I thought they were enough gestures for him to know i feel the same.  
But i guess i was wrong.  
He is insecure about us.  
I wanted to tell him he doesn't need to feel that way.  
I want to tell him this.  
Let him know i love him.  
He deserves to know.  
Taking a deep breath i spoke.

''Alexander the past few months have been umm tough for me...I-I We didn't get to spend time together...I missed the uni because atleast i got to see you everyday...We-we barely met each other on the weekdays...I would wait for the weekends impatiently so we could meet...And the times you called me up for these stayover movie plans it-it really made me so happy...It took all my guts to ask you to comeover...I didn't want to be a clingy boyfriend but the truth is I...'' I looked up to see Alec looking at me...his expession unreadable.

I can't do this if he keeps staring at me like that.  
It made me nervous.  
Like that giddy feeling in the stomach.  
Butterflies is what people call it.

''Fuck it i am not saying this.'' I said getting up.  
Alec held my hand pulling me back to sit.  
''I won't stare...just continue.'' He said smiling and turning his face the other side.  
''Don't peek.'' I say and he let out a small laugh and nodded.  
I can do this.  
''Okay so i was saying i didn't wanted to be a annoying boyfriend but the thing is I-I damnit...I would just wait the whole day excited....thinking about coming over and just about...Hugging you and holding you..And the best part of it all falling asleep in-in y-your arms...I may not be good at expressing it but i do umm lo-li-like umm care about you..I-I-I want to let you know that I-I---'' I shut my eyes tightly trying to get the words out of my mouth but Alec interupted me by cupping my face into his large hands.

''Magnus...'' He smiled.  
I opened my eyes looking at his pure and gentle smile.  
''Is it a bad thing if we have our second kiss right now?''   
Before i could react he leaned in placing his lips onto mine.  
He put a little pressure into the kiss.  
Moving away the next second.  
Leaning his forehead against mine he smiled.  
''Alexander---''I said not knowing what to say next.  
''And our third?'' He asked.

He reconnected our lips...tightening his hold a little on my face.  
I let the feeling of his lips against mine savour me and closed my eyes.  
Opening his mouth and tilting his head a little he deepened the kiss.  
I couldn't help but tangle my fingers into his messy locks and kissed him back.  
Our lips moved in perfect sync.  
He moved his hand to my neck pulling me closer.  
I did the same by pulling onto his hair.  
It was as if time had stopped and felt like i was in some other world.  
Everything felt so good...so hot...so right.  
He sucked on my bottom lip and----  
'GRRRRR'

Alec broke the kiss and let out a chuckle...  
Way to go stomach...WAY TO GO!!!  
Thankyou for ruining the moment.  
I groaned and ducked my head down.  
This made Alec laugh even harder.

''Hahaha Hungry hun?'' He asked me.  
''Yea i haven't ate all day.'' I admit looking at him.  
''And why is that?'' He asked me his smile replaced by a frown.  
''I was preparing a dress for Clary...her birthday is coming up.''   
''And who is she---'' He begun.  
''Your brother/BFF/Excrush's girlfriend.'' I answer sarcastically.  
''I know that...Why do you hate him so much?'' I shrugged and got up. ''Anyways don't skip food Mags it's not good for your health.''   
''Yea yea i know are you gonna order something? I am starving!'' I asked as i walked over to the kitchen.  
''No! I made pasta'' Alec said following me and pulling out two plates and forks from the shelf.  
I nodded and opened the fridge grabbing a bottle of cold drink and water and two glasses.  
I joined Alec to the table where he was already seated serving the pasta.  
We both had dinner and decided to watch a movie.

As Alec did the dishes i cleaned the table.  
''How do you even manage to cook such delicious meals?'' I ask him.  
''Well the only reason i learned cooking was because i didn't want Izzy to step into the kitchen.'' He said with a laugh.  
''Being the only sister must be tough for her you boys are so evil...i am sure you guys used to gang up and bully poor Isabelle.''   
''Well i was the victim of the bullying usually....Izzy and Jace are a nightmare when they are together.'' Alec said wiping his hands onto a hand towel.  
''Awww Is that so?''   
''Yes now lets watch the movie so we can get to the best part of your day 'the cuddling'.'' Alec said a grin on his face.  
''Oh God can you not bring that up.''   
''Nope you said it yourself.'' He says following me back to the living room.  
''Shouldn't have told you.''I murmured  
''What was that?''  
''Fuck you'' I tell him.  
''Sure thing...When?'' He said the grin plastered on his face.  
''Omg You're impossible'' He laughed making me blush once again.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

''Alexander are gonna stop staring at me''  
Itz already been like 45 minutes into the movie.  
But Alec he hasn't been watching the movie.  
To be honest my eyes were glued to the tv screen infront of us but i wasn't watching the movie either.  
''Alec get that stupid smile off your face.'' I tell him.  
I tried to act as if it was annoying but i kinda liked the attention.  
He didn't say anything but kept on staring.  
I couldn't help but smile.  
But i refused to look at him.  
He kept on staring at me for a few more moments.  
Then placed a hand on my chin making me look at him.

''How are you so cute all the time? Each day i fall for you more and more...Is that even possible?''  
''And how do you manage to get so cheesy all of a sudden huh?'' I ask teasingly.  
He let out a huff and leaned in.   
Our lips met for the fourth time today.  
I tilted my neck so that i could kiss him properly.  
Bringing my hand to cup his face.  
We kissed like there was no tomorrow.  
I might get addicted to this.  
The kiss was nothing but pure.  
No tongues involved but it still felt so good.  
I could kiss him forever but the angle was a bit uncomfortable for me.  
My neck kept reminding me that i should probably breakoff this kiss or else i might sprain my neck.  
So unwillingly i slowly pushed him back.

''Alexander'' I wisper still out of breath.  
''Hmm?''  
''My neck is sore.''   
''Haha sorry Mags...I didn't notice that.'' He said laughing a little.  
''I am tired can we go to bed already?'' I ask him.  
He nodded an moved away.

We both make our way towards the bed.  
As soon as i got into the covers Alec pulled me into his chest and threw one of his legs over mine.  
''You know you are pretty heavy right?'' I ask looking up at him.  
''But you love it...Itz the best part of the day.'' He said pulling me closer.  
''Drop it will you?'' I say burrying my face into his chest.

He kissed my head and i closed my eyes.  
''I love you Magnus Bane...Alot.''  
I smiled and just wrapped my arms around his torso.  
This really is the best part of it all.  
And i love you too Alec...  
Maybe not now but i will say it back to you someday very soon.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
***********

''Aleccccc''  
''Alec?''  
''He must be sleeping i will get him.''  
''Alecccc...Omg this is so cute.''

I opened my eyes blining them a few times to adjust to the bright light.  
I saw my sister standing beside the bed with a wide smile and her phone in her hand.  
Why is she so loud?  
Wait?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

''Izzy what the fuck are you doing in my room?'' I wisper yelled.  
''I came to wake you but this a lovely view.''She smirked.  
''Haven't you heard about knocking? I could have been naked.''   
''Wait you guys are naked under the covers!!?'' She screamed.  
''Oh God No!! keep it down will you?''

I look at Magnus' sleeping figure.  
He burrys his face into my chest.  
I put the covers over his head to block the lights.

''What do you want Iz?'' I ask her.  
''Itz Clary's birthday and we are going out.''  
''We?''   
''Yes me, you, Magnus, Simon, Jace and Clary...Come on now wake him up and get ready.'' She said poining at Magnus.  
''Fine just leave you will wake him up.''   
''But he has to get up anyw---.'' She begun.  
''Izzy Go'' She rolled her eyes and walks towards the door.  
''Be ready we are leaving in an hour...Everybody's waiting.'' 

Next is what i heard the door closing.  
Sighing i gently shake Magnus to wake him up.

''Morning'' He says looking at me.  
''Hey! We are going out everybody is waiting for us.'' He nodded and rubbed his eyes.  
''Everbody includes Blondie?'' He asked  
''Why do you hate him so much?'' I chuckled.

I still don't get it why Jace and Magnus don't get along.  
They have this weird energy when ever they are near each other.

''I don't know i just don't like him maybe because you used to like him.''   
''I told you before it was just me figuring out myself but when he kissed me it was clea---''  
''YOU KISSED HIM?'' Magnus almost yelled.  
''Yes i mean No it was only to see if i like him and he was the one to initiate the kiss.'' I say trying to calm him down.  
''I am gonna get ready.'' He said after giving me a death glare.

He got up and went into Izzy's room to get ready.  
I sighed and headed to the shower as well.  
Is he mad?  
What do i do?

It took me barely 20 minutes to get ready.  
I headed towards the room where Magnus was.  
He stood infront of the mirror doing his liner.  
I went and wrapped my hands around his waist and placed my chin on his shoulder.  
''Are you angry?'' I asked pouting.  
''No i am not.'' He replied.  
''Look at me and say that.'' I say.  
He turned around with a small smile on his face.  
''I am not mad at you Alexander.'' He said and pecked my nose.  
I smiled and hugged him burrying my face in his neck.

''Alexander let me get ready gooooo...'' He pushed me away with a chuckle.  
''Okay fine.'' I walked out of the room into the living room.

I hugged Jace and Izzy and then Clary.  
''Happy Birthday Tinyredhead'' I say.  
''I am not that short anymore.'' She slightly punched my arm.  
''So where is my gift you gaint?'' She asked.  
''I forgot!'' She grasped and looked at me. ''Hehe, Kidding.''  
I took out a the chain from my pocket.  
It was a silver chain with a paintbrush pendant in it.  
She snatched it out of my hands jumping onto me.  
I catch her into a hug as she let out a giggle.  
''This is so cute Alec...Thankyousomuch!!''   
I let her down and smile.  
''It reminded me of you.'' She just gave me a big smile showing all her teeths.

''Alec aren't you forgetting something?''Izzy said placing her hands on her hips.  
''Me? What?'' I pretended...she groaned and pointed at Simon.  
''Oh...The nerd is here too?''   
''Alec!!'' Izzy yelled.  
''Ok ok hey Simon didn't see you there.'' I laughed giving him a bro-hug.  
''Clearly Alec.'' Simon said rolling his eyes.

''Biscuit!! Happy Birthday Love!!.'' Magnus came into the room hugging Clary.  
''Thankyouuuuu Magnus. I missed you.'' She said.  
''Yeah me too.'' Izzy chimed in jumping on the two of them.  
''Aww i missed you both too.'' Magnus said as they seperated.  
''And you too sherwin'' He said turning to Simon.  
I couldn't help but snort at that.  
''Magnus its Simon'' Simon said.  
''Yea so what did i say?'' Magnus asked acting all innocent.  
''Never mind'' He said.  
''Biscuit dear i have the best gift for you...But you will have to wait cause it is back at my place but you are gonna love it.'' Magnus excitedly said.  
''Oh Mags what is it tell me!!!'' Both Izzy and Clary asked him.  
''My first creation!!!'' He said.  
''No way!!'' They both yelled their eyes wide.  
''Okay everybody stop shouting before you break my windows.'' I said.

Jace highfived me as we both laughed Simon joining us as well.  
''Blondie.'' Magnus stated as he looked at Jace.  
''Bane.'' Jace replied as they both stare at each other.  
The weird aura was back.  
All of us stared at the pair as they glared at each other ready to rip each other's throat.

''Okay drop it you two lets go and have some breakfast.'' Izzy said.  
So we all headed out.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ 

We went to a nearby Cafe and had our breakfast.  
As we headed out Izzy stopped to tell us the plan.

''Well it is still 2pm so let's go shopping. I need a dress for tonight.'' She said.  
''No way i quit.'' I said.  
''Me too'' Jace added.  
''Yea and Magnus is coming with us too.'' I said grabbing his hand.  
''No way Alec we need Magnus to help us.'' Izzy said grabbing his other hand.  
''Yea we all know he has the best choice.'' Clary added.  
''Magnus?'' I ask looking at him.  
''I am sorry Alexander they need me.''Magnus replied slightly pouting.  
''Simon?'' I asked sighing.  
''Oh you are actually talking to me?'' I rolled my eyes. ''Well i knew the plan so i guess i will go with them as well.''  
I sighed again letting go of Magnus' hand.

''Well you still have me Bro.'' Jace said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.  
He looked straight at Magnus a teasing smile on his face.  
Magnus is jealous for sure.  
Might as well tease him.  
''Your right Jace. Let's go somewhere silent and chat like old times.''  
Jace seemed to have gotten the hint.  
''Yea let's go.'' He said and we turned to leave.  
We were about to walk away when a someone grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

Soon a pair of lips crashed onto mine.  
I had the same expression as i had on our first kiss.  
Magnus broke the kiss a few seconds late.  
''Maintain a distance with blondie bye!.'' He spoke and turned towards the girls.  
''Let's go.'' He said but all of the others stared at him just like me.  
''What!! He is my boyfriend i am allowed to kiss him.'' With that he walked away.  
Izzy, Simon and Clary following him as well with a huge grin on all their faces.

''We should do this often'' Jace laughed placing a hand on my shoulder.  
''Yea.'' I laughed as well.

We both went to a playground where we used to hang out when we were kids.  
We both sat on the see-saw as we talked about random things.  
Thats when my phone buzzed.  
Taking it out i read the two texts.

Izzy: We are done with shopping...   
Be at Pandemonium by 7.  
Will meet at the entrance.  
That kiss was hot...I need the details of yesterday as well...Magnus refused telling me.  
See you tonight...xoxo

Magnus: I am going home...  
Come pick me up by 6...  
Will go to club together..<3

We both stayed at the park for a little more time.  
Then headed our seperate ways to get ready.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Soon we were all at the club having the best time of our lives.  
Clary and Jace went up to the dance floor.  
She wore the necklace i gave her.  
Magnus and i talked to Izzy and Simon.

''Hey, would you like a drink?'' I asked him and he just nodded.  
I got up and went to get some drinks.  
By the time i came back there.  
Izzy and Simon were making out and Magnus' wasn't there.  
Unwillingly i shook Izzy making her look at me.  
''Where is Magnus?'' I ask her.  
''Umm he was here a few moments ago.'' She said looking around.  
I gesured her to continue as i walk around the club.  
I tried spotting him but i couldn't.  
It shouldn't have been this difficult to find him as i am pretty tall and i can easily look over the crowd.  
I checked the washroom but he wasn't there either.  
I tried calling him but couldn't hear a thing due to the loud music.  
So i just head out trying to call him.  
As soon as i stepped out of the club i saw something.  
Something which i never wanted to.  
A nightmare.  
I stared at the sight in front of me.

Why?  
Why Magnus?  
Just why?  
WHY?

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go my lovely readers...  
> What do you think Alec saw?  
> Is something Bad gonna happen?  
> Let me know your views...  
> Thankyou for all your support and your lovely comments....  
> New Chapter will be out soon.  
> Until then My favorite people...  
> Love you all...<3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again...I am sorry for this late update..  
> Also this chapter involves Isabelle's Pov...  
> Hope you like it.

Alec's Pov  
************

Life!  
It is supposed to be beautiful.  
Atleast that is what people say.  
But life is nothing but a unpredictable shit...  
Finally i thought things were working out for me.  
My social and love life were going great.  
Finally i was starting to love every minute of my life.

But i wasn't ready to see what i was seeing right now.  
All i wanted was to wake up from this nightmare.  
But this is no dream!  
Its happening.  
I felt a stinging pain in my eyes.  
My eyes filling up with all my emotions.  
Anger..Love..Jealously..Pain..Hurt....All at once.

I stared at the two figures infront of me.  
One pressed against the wall with my boyfriend hovering over him.  
I shook my head letting a few tears fall trying to clear my vision.  
I just stood there frozen unable to move...Too scared that i might fall if i try to move.  
I just watched as the love of life kissed the other person.  
I didn't knew what to do.  
The only thing i could see was the blue/black hair of the other person.

All of the sudden the person pushes Magnus off him and runs towards me.  
I just stood there in the embrace of the person as he hugged me.

''Alec...Thankgod you are here.'' He said.  
''Alexander.'' A voice said in a distance making me flinch.  
I quickly rub my eyes and looked at the guy who hugged me.  
No this can't be...

''Josh?'' I say as he looked at me.  
I look at Magnus who was now walking over where me and Josh stood.  
''Of all people...Him Magnus? Seriouslyy?'' I said my voice trembling.  
''Alexander i swear it's not what it looks like....I-I can exp--.'' Magnus said placing his hand over mine.  
I pulled my hand away.  
''D-d-don't...I fucking saw it...what is even there to explain!!?'' I yelled.

I just need to get out of here.  
Magnus looked hurt...And the worst part is that hurted me even more.  
I wanted do nothing more than hug him and i felt guilty at shouting at him.  
I just looked at him, his face, his eyes that were filled with tears ready to fall.

''Alec i know you are not in a mood to hear this but you need to know this.'' Josh said holding my hand turning me to him.  
I just couldn't bring myself to react.  
The pain in my heart as if someone was stabbing it over and over again.  
I just let out a small nod.  
Still not moving as my legs might give out any minute now.

''Okay...i overheard izzy saying you were gonna come here...i needed to see you...You know i care about you right? Your boyfriend has been cheating on you.''  
Cheating.  
The only word i heard.  
Suddenly my legs just gave out and i stumbled while Josh held me up firmly.

''Alexan--'' Magnus said trying to grab me but i shook him away.  
''Please Alec i can expl--.'' Magnus began again.  
I held my hand up to stop him.  
I leaned into Josh while he kept me steady.  
''You ok?'' He asked and i just managed to nod.

''So i saw him making out with some girl and i came here to tell you this but he dragged me out and begged me not to tell you and when his begging wasn't working he tried to seduce me but you came by.'' He said.  
''Alec he is lying.'' Magnus said grabbing my hand again.

''Enough!'' I pushed both of them away.  
''Alec please.'' Magnus said his face now stained with tears.  
''I can't do this...Please Magnus let me go.'' I say trying to get my hand out of his grip.  
''Not until you listen to me Alec...I swear i --'' He begun again.  
''I am done here.'' I pulled my hand away walking over the nearest cab.

I need to get out of here.  
I loved him.  
God...Why is this happening?  
I let out a sob that i have been holding back.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
*************** 

I watched Alec figure walking away.  
He slipped into a cab.  
I stood there dumbly.  
Seeing the cab move away with my Alec in it.  
What am i gonna do?  
Alec...I need him.

''I told you didn't i?'' A voice spoke.  
I fell onto the ground and let out a sob.  
''It would have been easier if you did what i told you to...Like i said Alec will leave you...aaaand he did!'' Josh said as he laughed.  
''W-why did you do t-this?'' I say my voice breaking.  
''Why!? Why!? Because i fucking love him...and you plop out of nowhere...You came between us and now you're gone...Alec is mine and only mine.'' He said.  
''He is not a thing...H-he is my boyfriend...I--I-I love him.'' This makes him laugh even harded.  
''Did you not hear what he said? He said he is done with you it's over! Get that through this thick skull of yours.'' He said poking my head harshly with his finger.

''Magnus? Alec was---What the fuck are you doing here?'' Isabelle voice echoed the lane.  
''Izzy...how great it is to see you.!!'' Josh said getting up.  
''And how unpleasant to see you...get out of here before i slit your throat and throw you into that dumbster over there.'' Izzy said.  
''Hahahah as fierce as ever...see you later dear.'' Josh said and walked away.

''Magnus are you---waohh your crying! What's happened?'' She kneeled infront of me.

I looked at her and she looked at me worriedly placing a hand on my cheek.  
I couldn't contain in any longer.   
I just broke down.  
Izzy held me close into her chest while i let out all my emotions gripping onto her jacket.

''Let me call Alec.'' She said trying to move away.  
But i held her even tighter.  
''H-he won't p-pick..Brok-e u-up m-e-e.'' I try to mumble.  
''Why would he? Magnus tell me come on.'' She pulled away.  
She patiently waited for me to calm down as i told her everything.

''That fucking bastard! I should have killed him while he was here.'' She said wiping my face with her sleeves.  
''I need A-Alec..I have to get to him.'' I say getting up.  
''Here go ahead.'' I look at the hand stretched out to me with keys.  
I look at Simon taking the keys from him and walking over to his car  
''Go get him Magnus....We will search for him too.'' Simon said.  
''N-no i don't wanna spoil Clary's birthday...you stay.''   
''Okay but call us ok?'' Izzy said.  
I nodded and hopped into the car driving all the wat to Alec's flat.  
I am not gonna let him go this easily

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

''Alec open up....please.'' I knocked the door for the millionth time now.  
''Damn it....i am coming in.'' I searched through my pocket taking out the silver key from it.  
''Alec i am coming in.'' I yelled again inserting the key into the keyhole and twisting it.  
The door clicked open...taking a deep breathe i pushed the door open letting myself in.  
''Alexander? Where are you?'' I walked through the apartment checking every room but he was nowhere to be found.  
Where is he? Rooftop?  
I rushed out after locking the door...Taking the stairs i ran upstairs.  
Not here as well?  
Where is....then it clicked my mind.  
''Old office building!''

I drove the car over there within 30 minutes it took Alec about 2 hours to drive us there.  
I ran towards the old abandoned building.  
''Fuck itz locked'' I mutter looking at the big padlock on the gate.

So he is not here either.  
Groaning i kicked the door.  
Damn Magnus think....Where could he go?  
I forced myself to think harder.   
Another place clicked my mind.

I drove all the way there...constantly trying to call him.  
He is not picking up.  
I sent him a few voicemails and texts too.  
But he wouldn't answer.  
Pulling over the car near the forest i rushed to that spot.  
Alec's spot....the place where he took me on our first date.  
But guess what he is not here either.  
I cried letting out my frustration.  
''Where are you Alec?''  
''I am sorry...i am so sorry...please forgive me''

What should i do?  
I am just gonna attempt my last try.  
Maybe he is back home?

After half an hour i stood outside his apartment once again.  
But when i knocked this time the door flew open.

''Isabelle?''   
''Oh Magnus! did you find him?'' She asked pulling me into the apartment.  
I shook my head. ''He won't pick my calls either.'' She said throwing herself on the sofa beside me.  
''Our flat keys were in Simon's car...so we came here expecting everything to be fine by now...but Alec is so stupid...Where the heck is he!!?'' Izzy said banging her hand on the table.  
''Calm down Iz...Have some coffee...you too Magnus...I am sure he is fine...he just needs some time alone.'' Simon said coming out of kitchen with three mugs.  
''How can i calm down? Look at him...He is so messed up...I know how Alec gets at times like this...'' Izzy said pointing me then leaning her head on Simon's shoulder.  
''Itz all my fault...'' I spoke.  
''No Magnus itz all that Bastard Joshua's mistake...I am so gonna rip his head off his body if i see him...that son of a ----'' Isabelle was interupted by her phone ringing.  
She grabbed her phone from the table frowning at the caller id.

''Is it Alexander?'' I asked.  
''No...it's....Dad!!?'' She said frowning even more.  
''Why is he calling you so late?'' Simon asked.  
''I dunno the last time we talked was like 3-4 years ago.'' She said looking at the the phone which now stopped ringing.  
We all gave each other looks and soon the phone started ringing again.  
''Maybe it'z something important he is calling so late afterall...i think you should pick it up.'' I tell her.  
''Yeah he is right and put it on speaker if you're nervous or something.'' Simon said nodding.  
''Okay guys here goes nothing.'' Isabelle said taking a deep breath and sliding to the answer the call.

''What do you want?'' She said as soon as she put the phone on speaker.  
''Yeah...Hello to you too Izzy.'' Her dad said sarcastically.  
''Look i don't have time for this...if its something important say it...or i am hanging up.'' She said frustrated.  
''Fine...Why is your brother sitting in my living room and crying?'' Her dad asked.  
So that's where Alec is.  
Isabelles eyes widdened as she stared at me.  
''Alec is there? i am coming over.'' She said hanging up and grabbing her jacket.

''Isabelle...I--'' I begun.  
''Look Magnus i know how badly you wanna talk to him. But i think Simon is right maybe we should give him some space...i promise i will talk to him..j-just let him calm down yeah?'' Isabelle said.

Maybe she is right.  
I really wanna clear things up but maybe this is not the best time.  
I nodded and she hugged me.  
''I love you Mags everything will be fine okay...just get some sleep..i will text you ok?'' I nooded again as she lets go.

''Simon, drop Magnus home and i will be staying over at Dad's don't wait for me.'' She said getting on her tiptoes and kissing her boyfriend.  
''Take care of him for me will you.'' She asked Simon.  
''Always...you takecare of Alec and please eat something once you get there.''Simon walked her to the door.  
''Yeah love you.''  
''Love you too'' they Kiss again and Izzy looks over at me smiling and nodding...  
I nodded back and she walked out.

''Lets go home Magnus.'' Simon sighed.  
I nodded and followed him out.  
I hand him his keys.  
Itz gonna be fine.  
We will be fine.  
Hopefully...

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Isabelle's Pov  
*************

I got out of the cab rushing into the house.  
''Goodevening Mam'' One of the maid greeted me.  
I just smile and nod at her.  
''Alec!! I was so worried.'' I hug him.  
He sat on the couch and returned the hug.  
''Hey how are you...atleast answer you phone...we were so worried.'' I say wiping his tear stained face.  
''Iz M-ag-nus ch--'' He tried to speak choking on his word.  
''I know...just---itz gonna be ok Alec.''  
I held him while he cried some more.

It hurts me to see him like this.  
Itz like Alec is the strongest among us.  
Seeing him so torn apart hurts.  
And Magnus too he looked so miserable.  
I just hope they resolve this as soon as possible.  
After a while i helped Alec back to his old room.  
I stayed with him until he cried himself to sleep.  
Kissing his forehead i head out.

''Isabelle...Is he ok?'' Dad said.  
He was leaning against the wall outside Alec's room.  
''How long have you been there?'' I asked.  
''Pretty much the whole time..let's sit shall we?'' He peeled himself off the wall walking towards the living room.  
He settled on the armchair while i sat on the sofa.  
A maid came keeping the tray of tea on the table.  
''Thankyou.'' I mummble.  
''You can go to sleep Diana. We will be fine by ourselves.'' Dad dismissed her.

''So what happened?'' Dad asked taking a sip of his tea.  
''Why do you care?'' I asked.  
He just gave me a tired look not speaking any further.  
''Alec is having some misunderstanding with Magnus.'' I said sighing.  
''Magnus? His umm boyfriend i presume?'' He asked.  
''Yes..''   
''Where was he? Alec i mean?'' I asked him.  
''He was wandering outside the park you guys used to play in. I saw him he looked worn out. I asked him if he wanna come home and freshen up? He just nodded and followed me home.''   
He keep his cup down and handed me mine.  
''I went to get change when i came he was sobbing on the couch i kept asking him what happened but he didn't answer so i called you.'' He finished.  
''Why are doing this for us?'' I asked him.

I just can't bring myself to trust him.  
What does he want?

''Believe it or not you're my children and i care for both of you.'' He sighed.  
I snorted. ''Children? Care? You told Alec to leave his home because he was Gay! You only care about yourself...so don't give me that 'i care about you' shit.''  
''Isabelle i know i did some horrible things in the past which i am sorry for...I-i just miss you..I miss Alec..I am so sorry.'' He looked so genuin.  
''I can never forgive you for what you did to Alec.'' I said looking away.  
''I know...well we will talk about this later i know your exhauseted...Stay as long as you want. Goodnight.'' He said and walked away.

I sighed.   
He was right i was way to tired.  
I went to my room plopping on the bed immediately falling asleep.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Itz been three damn days.  
We have been staying with Dad.  
Alec does'nt talk but he said he wanna stay here for awhile.  
Dad has been good to us.  
Maybe he really is trying to change.  
He has been trying hard...

''I think you should talk to him...He has had enough time alone now.'' Dad told me.  
''Yeah And Magnus hasn't been any good.''  
''He is staying with Simon right?'' Dad asked.

So yes people...we have been trying to resolve our problems.  
I told Dad about Clary and Simon.  
I even told him the whole Magnus and Joshua situation.  
He said he never liked Josh and maybe that was the reason he couldn't accept Alec being into boys.  
He blamed Joshua but whatever.  
I am gonna talk to Alec.  
Dad is right he has had enough space and he is being nothing but stubborn.

''Alec we need to talk.'' I said entering his room.  
''If itz about Magnus then you may leave.'' He said not looking up from his book.  
''Alec come on you can't judge him you have to hear him out.''  
''I saw everything with my own eyes Izzy there is nothing to explain.'' He said still not looking up.  
''Magnus is not cheating on you Alec!'' I yelled getting tired of him.  
''He had Josh pressed against the wall with his tongue shoving down Josh's throat...I fucking saw it.'' He said slamming the book on the table.  
''What the fuck Alec stop shouting and talk to Magnus he has been crying for days and he is miserable.'' I say trying to calm him down.  
''Oh yeah that's all you care about? What about your own goddamn brother huh? I saw Cammile just yesterday...Josh described the girl same as her.'' He yells.  
''I care about you Alec...why the heck do you think i am here putting up with you...And how can you trust that fucker huh?''   
''He isn't lying i saw her yesterday...'' He mumbled sitting back on the bed with his head in his hands.

''Alec'' I place a hand on his shoulder. ''Please talk to Magnus.''  
''No nothing to talk Iz.'' He said looking back at me.  
''Just once please Alec.''   
''You are not big enough to tell me what to do...i don't need someone like you to tell me what i should do.'' He said shoving my hand away.

Okay this is too much.  
I can't handle him anymore.  
This is my limit.

''You know what Alec...You don't deserve Magnus...You deserve somebody like Josh...'' I yelled again losing my temper.  
''Yeah right so i am the bad guy now great! Why don't you go and pamper Magnus? Just get out.'' He yelled back.  
''Fine die alone.''

I slam the door shut and walk out angerly.  
''Dad your son is hopeless...I am going to see Magnus he needs me more.''   
With that i grabbed the car keys and drove off to my apartment.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god that was intense...wasn't it?  
> Please don't hate me...  
> So our beloved couple are having trouble  
> Will they be able to solve their problems.  
> Stay tuned to know
> 
> Also thankyouu for all your support lovely readers  
> I love you all.  
> Next chapter is gonna make you happy...  
> Hopefully...  
> Until then...byebye!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone...  
> Just because i love you all so much...  
> I am gonna update this early chapter..  
> There you go my lovely readers

Magnus' Pov  
*************

''Magnus your boyfriend is ridiculous'' Izzy came huffing into the room.  
''Hey babe what happened?'' Simon asked her as the both hug.  
''What is he eating?'' She put her hand into the paacket of whatever i was eating and throwing it into her mouth.  
''Magnus what the fuck is that it tastes like shit.'' She said snatching the packet from me.  
''Itz bloody expired!! and what the heck are you watching.''Izzy yelled

Itz been like centuries since i last i talked to him.  
I tried to concentrate on whatever was going on but i just couldn't hear or see a thing.  
I was physically present but my mind was somewhere else.  
All i could think of was him...

''Simon suggested.'' I say absentmindedly.  
''Simon?'' She turned to him.  
''I told him that was the most disgusting movie i had ever see and he shouldn't watch it.'' Simon sighed.  
''I thought he told me to watch that...'' I say again my eyes glue to the laptop screen infront of me.  
''Magnus did you eat?'' She sighed sitting beside me.  
''Yea this movie sucks'' i mumble.  
''Are you even listening to what i am saying.'' She asked.  
''Hmm''

''Magnus!!'' She cupped my face turning my head so i could face her.  
''Please...talk to me.'' She said looking at me worriedly.  
All i did was stare at her blankly trying to register what she said.  
''Hey Mags come on.'' She said again gently shutting close the laptop screen.  
''Alec....Is he ok? Will he talk to me? Do i need to go there? Is he gonna come over? When will he--'' I asked all at once  
''He is not coming...'' Izzy said stopping me.  
''Oh.''   
''He is just being stupid...I am sorry Mags but you will have to wait a few more days.'' She said sadly.

How long do wait now?  
Everyday without him is killing me.  
My head my heart my eyes my body everything just hurts.  
I just want him back.  
Here by my side.

''I am on the verge of giving up Iz.'' I wisper.  
''You cannot...please just give him a chance...he will come around Mags trust me please.'' Izzy said getting a hold of my hand.  
''Last try.'' I say.  
''What?'' She asked frowning.  
''I am give my last try and if he shuts me out i am going back.'' I tell her.  
''Back? as in to your apartment?'' She questioned.  
''Back to my mom in London.''  
''Wha---Magnus you can't do that please don't...you lived half of your life here.'' Izzy whined.  
''I had a motive which was studying...i am done with it...The only reason that keeps me here anymore is Alexander.'' I look at her and her tears were ready to spill from her beautiful black eyes.  
''What about us? What about me? You are gonna leave me again?'' She asked letting a few tears roll down her cheek.  
''I love you Isabelle you know that bu-but without him i can't live here. Everything every place itz just his memories i c-cant live like that...please understand.''

She got up and wiped her tears roughly.  
''Fine i am telling this to Alec.'' She said turning to leave.  
''No! Isabelle i love you as my own sister...This is just one request from me if you ever considered me your brother you won't tell him.'' I say grabbing her wrist.  
''Why?'' She asked her eyes tearing up again.  
''Because i love him...and it is gonna be like a test...If he shuts me out again...Then we were never meant to be.'' I conclude.  
She just hug me and starts crying.  
''I don't want you to go.'' I pat her head lightly as she cries.

This is for the best.  
If Alec is meant to be with me.  
We are gonna get through this.  
If not then i will just return home.  
Throw myself into job and just work my ass off.  
But living here is impossible.

''Izzy your phone vibrated.'' She pulled away and checked her phone.  
It was a text from no other than her brother.

Big Bro : Come home...I need you.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
***********

What the heck was i thinking?  
How can i shout on my baby sister like that?  
She has always been there with me in my worse time.  
I am such a jerk.  
She fought for me everytime...  
I felt like shit.  
I mentally slapped myself for being such a dick.  
Maybe she is right i don't deserve Magnus.

Thinking bout him the memories of him and Josh kissing flooded in my mind.  
I shook my head and punched the nearest wall.  
No matter how hard i tried i couldn't get it out of my head.  
The fact that Josh later described the girl to me.  
And guess what she looked exactly like Camille.  
Also i saw her in walmart two days ago.  
My head just messed up.  
I don't know what to do or what to believe.

But first of all i need Izzy...  
I rush out of the room trying to find her.  
''Iz?? Izzyy? Iz?'' I yell calling out for her  
''She is not home.''  
''Dad!'' I walked over to where he was.  
He was sitting on the couch with a lit cigeratte in his mouth.

''Do you still smoke?'' He asked me offering me his cigaratte.  
I shook my head...he pulled his hand back taking a long puff.  
''That was not how you are supposed to talk to your sister.'' He said signaling me to sit.  
''Umm yea i-i lost control...where is she?'' I asked settling across him.  
''She visiting Magnus.'' He said.  
''Oh i see.'' 

Wait.  
It then clicked my mind.

''You know about Magnus?'' I asked a little taken a back.  
''Yes i know all about it.'' He said taking in another puff.  
''All about it?'' I asked nervously scratching my neck.  
''All about it.'' He confirmed.

We sat in silence for another few moments.  
I closed my eyes.  
I miss Magnus already.  
What should i do?  
My brain feels like itz all over the place.  
It might explo--

''What are you thinking?'' Dad's voice shook me out of my thoughts.  
''Just thinking.'' I tell him.  
''About Magnus? You miss him.'' He said looking at me.  
''Dad...am i...am i over-reacting?''   
''To be honest no but you are causing pain to both yourself and him too.'' He said making me flinch.  
''But i-i can't get that whole thing out of my head and what Josh said--''  
''Alec calm down...think whom you wanna trust that jackass ex of yours or the guy you spend half of your life loving?'' He said getting up.  
''You know that too?'' I mumbbled  
I know all.''. He stubbed out his half-smoked cigaratte into the ashtray.  
''Umm also son...just an opinion...The boy deserves a chance to explain himself.'' With that he walked out the door.

I took out my phone sending a quick message to Izzy.  
I got up returning to my room.  
I sat on the desk thinking everything.  
Opening my phone i see all the texts and calls from him.

Magnus : 48 calls  
72 messages

All of them saying he wants to talk and he is sorry.  
I sighed turning off the phone.

Soon someone clears their throat.  
I see Izzy standing by my door with her arms crossed by her chest and with a pissed off look.  
I just walk over to the figure hugging her tightly.  
I burry my face in her hair.  
''I am sorry..i know i am being a jerk...Sorry.'' I murmur.  
She just wraps her tiny arms around my neck.  
''It ok Alec...I am sorry too i said things i didn't mean.''  
''So we good?'' I ask letting go of her.  
''Only if you buy me those blue heels we saw last week?'' She smirked.  
''Done!'' 

We smile at each other.  
''Izzy i am gonna go home.'' I tell her.  
''Are you sure?'' She asked me.  
''Yes and besides i miss Timmy...I need just a few more days alone.''   
''So you are gonna talk to him?'' She asked tilting her head.  
''Hmm but not now i stil need a few days.''   
''Okay! but make sure you....um it shouldn't be too long Alec.'' She said looking down

She acting a bit weird.  
As if holding herself back.  
Maybe she is still a bit tensed that i might shout at her again.  
I swear i will never do that again. 

''I am gonna go tell Dad that i am leaving.''   
I kissed her head and grabbed my bag   
I walk out towards Dad's room.

''Dad, I think i am gonna go home.'' I say upon entering.  
He stood by the window looking out.  
''So soon?'' He asked.  
''Yea i miss my dog and also i think we have been enough burden on you.''  
''Nope itz no burden Alec...you are always welcomed here. He said turning and giving me a small smile.  
''Thanks Dad for everything..I might take your advise.'' I smile back at him.  
''I am glad...Uh so um will you forgive for being the way i was..you can umm take your time Alec..I am--'' He looks away.  
''Dad the past is the past forget it see you on monday yeah?'' I give him another smile and turned to walk out.  
''Alec!''   
''Hmm?''   
''You can join later i mean monday is in like two days...You can join the monday next to that.'' He offers.  
''No i will be fine by monday.''  
''Okay talk to your man okay?'' He said.  
''Yeah..Bye.'' With that i left.

It is still a bit weird taking to him like that.  
I am just not used to it.  
I take a cab back to pandemonium to get my car.  
I walk through the way memories flooding my mind yet again.  
I almost ran and slipped in my car driving away.  
Then next i went over to Luke's.  
Clary told me to leave Timmy there as we were all gonna be out.  
''I hope he is stil here.'' Sighing i got out of the car.

Ten minutes later i leave the Garroway driveway with Timmy.  
I come home and fall on the bed.  
Timmy jumps up on my stomach and licked my face.

''I am messed up pretty bad buddy.   
What should i do?  
I don't know why but i am scared.  
I want him back.  
But i am still not ready to listen to him.  
A few more days  
Alone.  
I will talk to him in a few days.''

Sighing i close my eyes.  
Letting the darkness take over me.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
*************

I close the door behind me as i walk over to the kitchen.  
I came home.  
Izzy said Alec went back at his place so it was obvious she would have came back too.  
I didn't wanted to interupt her and Simon's privacy.  
So here i am back at my place.

Pulling out a glass and the bottle of liquor from the cabinet i settle on the kitchen slab.  
I look at the bottle in my hand.  
I save it for time like these.   
I pop it open pouring it in the glass along with some icecubes.  
Taking a sip i winced.

Has it been that long?  
I didn't recall on how it tasted.  
Whatever!  
I took another sip and took out my phone dailing a number.  
I sip the drink while waiting for the person to answer.

''Hey Maggi what's up.'' My mom's voice fills my ears.  
''I am fine Ma...How are you?'' I ask her drinking up the glass in one go.  
''Never have been better...'' She answers.  
''Mom.. i wanted to ask when is that big ramp show of your you were telling me about.'' I asked poring the glass again.  
''Itz on sunday love...you sound a bit off...You okay?''   
''Yes mom...I just miss you...can i come see the show?'' I asked.  
''Sure Maggi..I miss you too...but weren't you gonna join the company on monday.''  
''I wanted to come back for a while.'' I took another sip of it.  
''Are you sure you ok?.''  
''A bit sick....will be fine.''   
''You want me to call Dora?''  
''No i just wanna come home...is it okay?'' I ask pouring another glass.  
''Of course baby itz your home.'' She tells me.  
I can sense the tension in her voice.  
''Ma don't worry about me...focus on your show..I will tell you tomorrow if i will be coming.''

She tells me to take care of myself...and a few thing about Alec then we finally hang up.

I get up.   
Dumping the empty bottle into the bin.  
My head is spinning.  
I hold onto the door for support.  
I somehow manage to reach my room throwing myself on the bed.  
I don't know what happened next.  
As sleep takes over me.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
**********

Next day i am woken up by a call from Izzy.  
She called to check on me and if i was ok.  
I headed to the bathroom taking a warm shower.  
As i come out.  
A sudden wave of cold hits me.  
Itz pretty cold today.  
I grabbed a old grey sweater slipping it on.  
Along with my black boxers and grey sweats.

By the time i was done feeding Tim.  
It was already 12pm.  
I decided to clean the house a little as it was dusty.  
So i started with the cleaning.  
I was cleaning my bedroom when i heard Timmy bark.  
Usually he is not that noisy.

I walked into the living room and he was barking at the door.  
He then walked over to the door and started scartching it with his little paws.  
''Hey buddy what's wrong?'' I walk over to him.  
''Timmy boy calm down.'' I scooped him in my arms and stood up.  
He kept resisting.  
''Is someone at the door?'' I asked him.  
I frowned as he continue to bark.  
I reached for the door swinging it open.

And there he stood.  
I am still not ready to face him.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a are finally face to face again.  
> What is gonna happen now?  
> Will Alec be able to talk?  
> Or is it the end?  
> Will Magnus go back?
> 
> Stay tuned to find out.  
> I love you all...specially the comment section.  
> If i get about 10 comments on this chapter i might update even sooner.  
> Love you all stick to the story to to know what happens next.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Promised...  
> New Chapter is here...  
> I love you all...  
> Hope you like it...

Alec's Pov  
***********

''Alexander...'' The figure on my door speaks.  
''What are you doing here?'' I ask after calming myself.  
''We need to talk.'' He said.  
''Magnus....i am not ready.'' I sighed.  
''Itz been 5 days Alec.''   
''Please go.'' With that i just shut the door and bend letting Timmy go.  
''I won't go unil you talk to me Alec.''   
Magnus yelled from the other side of the door.

''Alec!''  
''I know you are listening''  
''Please Alec''  
''Alexander...''

Timmy kept on scratching the door.  
But his voice was fading.  
He is gone hasn't he.  
I couldn't help but be a bit disappointed.  
But i was the one who told him to go.  
Damn it.

I punch the wall and flinched.  
I looked at my hand which was bruised.  
I can't help it though it is one of my habit since i was a teenager.  
I just punch my frustration out.  
I sigh again...Damn it.  
Face it Alec...you are a coward.  
Man up and talk to him already.  
I can't.

Hours pass by and itz already 7:20pm...  
Damn my head hurts.  
I need some coffee.

I walk over to the heater turning it a little higher..  
Why is it so cold today?  
My next stop is the kitchen.  
I pick up the container which had the coffee label on it.  
Turning the lid i open it.  
Annnnd great!!! itz empty.  
My head is gonna burst.

I grab on my coat.  
''Timmy i am going out.''  
He seems mad at me as he didn't respond and i swear he rolled his eyes at me.  
Can dogs even do that?  
Sighing yet again i walked out the door.  
As i walk out the cold wind hits my face.  
But what hit me even harder was him.

Magnus was sitting in the corridor leaning against the wall fast asleep.  
Itz was freezing old and this guy is not wearing a jacket.  
Is he crazy?

''Magnus..Hey wake up?'' He opens his eyes a little bit and groaned.  
''Magnus'' I place a hand on his cheek and he is way too cold.  
''Fuck! Where the hell is your jacket!?'' I quickly take off my jacket wrapping it around him.  
''Why are you sleeping here...Get up.'' I help him up and opened the door to my house.  
''I told you i won't leave until--'' *Cough cough* He tries to speak.

I jus took him towards the fireplace and help him settle...  
Timmy jumps into his lap.  
I wrap a blanket around him and then rush towards the kitchen.  
Stupid stupid Magnus.  
Who sleeps in the cold for seven hours?  
God i wouln't be able to forgive myself if he falls sick or something.  
I prepare a mug of nice hot chocolate adding a little caramel to it.  
The way he likes it.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
*************

I sat in the living room cuddling the small furball.  
I missed him so much.  
I squeeze him but eventually let him go cause i don't want Timmy to die.  
So yeah i kinda suceeded.  
I mean how Alec reacted.  
He surely cares for me.  
I am gonna try more harder.  
Atleast he let me in.  
He came into the room.  
Wrapping a warm blanket around me.  
The he went into the kitchen.  
I held the blanket close...It was really cold.  
He soon came back with a mug and handed it to me.

''You can leave when you feel alright.'' He said and turned to leave.  
Okay now enough of this shit.  
''Alec wait.'' I grabbed his wrist.  
''Not now Magnus.'' He said not turning.  
''No! we are talking right now...Alec please just listen to me for once.''   
''I-I can't!'' He said twisting his wrist trying to get it out of my grip.  
''Wha--?''  
''I can't Magnus what are you even gonna say..I-I saw it.'' He said and turned to look at me.  
''Alec itz not how it is just hear me out.'' I try again.  
''No i saw her too...I can't please.'' He pulled his hand back.  
''I can't do this'' He wispered and stepped back.

I can't do this?  
He can't do this?  
He is leaving me?   
He can't do this to me.  
No.  
This can't be happening.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
***********

''I can't do this.'' I say and stepped back.

I just can't talk right now.  
My brain is all over the place.  
I can't think straight.  
I will mess things up even more.  
Just give a few more days.  
Please.  
I wanted to say all of this but nothing came out of my mouth.

I take a glance at his face which makes me even more fucked up than i already am.  
Please don't look like that.  
His eyes were filled with tears.  
His usually styled hair messed up falling to one side.  
He looked at me with a hurtful expression.  
Then he looked down letting a few tears fall.

I couldn't help but look away...my own eyes stinging.  
Please Mags i--just go...  
I don't wanna hurt you..give me some t--  
My thoughts were interupted.

''He said he will do it.'' I looked up at the Magnus who mummbled something to himself.  
''That's what he wanted..h-he did it.'' What is he talking about?  
''Magn--'' I tried.  
''He told me if i don't leave you he will make you leave me and he did.'' He said again.

Wha---no i am not leaving you..  
Damnit say something Alec.  
I forced myself to speak but nothing came out.

Suddenly i feel my head getting even heavier.  
The images of Magnus and Josh kissing.  
The time i saw Camille at the walmart.  
Cheating...  
Everything just bursted into my head altogether.

''I saw her.'' I say out aloud.  
Magnus looked at me with and came over to me standing infront of me.  
''Who??'' He asked  
''Camille.''   
''And what does she has to do with this?'' He asked calmly.

How can he say that?   
How can he be so calm?

''She is the one you have been with all this time.'' I almost yelled.  
''Alec are you crazy? She moved to canada 4 years ago.'' He yelled back.  
''Yea? Then what the heck was she doing at the walmart?''   
''Shopping i presume...Why don't you go ask her huh?''  
''Why would i ask her?''   
''Because you want to to know why she was there.''

Our stupid misunderstanding was getting into a ridiculous arguement.  
We both were losing it.  
Done with our frustration.  
We just kept going on yelling at each other.  
What the fuck are we doing?

''Oh but you are the one who has been seeing her behind my back.'' I argue.  
''Actually it's just a stupid misunderstanding that your stupid electric blue haired ex--''  
''Electric blue haired ex?'' I actually wanted to laugh at that but no we are still not done here.  
''Yes that stupid did all of this and you are believing him!??'' Magnus yelled at me with a horrified expression.  
''Why shouldn't I trust him?'' I yelled back.  
''Because he is lying!!''   
''And why should i trust you?''  
''Because you love me!!''  
''Well i do but i am not even sure if you love me!!''  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No!  
I didn't mean that.  
Goddamnit.

''And who the heck are you to doubt my love?'' Magnus said after a moment of silence.  
''Magnu--I''  
''No who do you think you are?'' He grabbed the front of my shirt fisting his hand into it.  
''I know i am not good at expressing myself...and i don't say it like you do but you don't have the right to judge my fellings for you.'' He yelled shaking me voilently.  
''Ma--''  
''Shut up...You want to hear it right...So listen I LOVE YOU ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD...You dumbass.'' He yelled.  
I just stood there frozen with my eyes wide.  
''But you don't get to doubt my love.'' With that he pushed me away.  
''I am S--''  
''Actually you know what?'' He placed a finger on my chest poking it roughly.  
''I am done with this shit...I am done with you..Your dickhead ex...Your stupid trust issues..I am done with everything...Screw you Alec.''

With that he turned away to leave.  
Without thinking i grabbed his arm and pulled him into my chest.  
He stood frozen for a second or two but then started pushing.

''Let go..You--'' He said pushing me.  
''I am sorry.'' I say pulling him even tighter.  
''No i am done...let me go'' He said pushing me even harder.  
''I am sorry Magnus.''   
''No!'' He said stubornly pushing me.

He gets out of my grip and tries to get away.  
You are not going anywhere now.  
I pulled him back yet again but this time i crashed our lips together.  
''Mmm--go--l--'' He mummers into the kiss trying to push me away.  
But it didn't work.   
I gripped the back of his neck tightly and pulled him closer.  
He kept resisting by throwing punches at my chest but i didn't let go.  
Eventually he gave in and grabbed my sweater tightly.

I let go of him a little and only to hold him properly.  
With one of my hand on his back and other on his neck.  
He cupped my face with his hand and used the other to tightly grip my sweater.  
I pulled away and kissed away all his tears his cheeks his forehead his nose.  
He let out a small giggle when i pecked his nose.  
This made me smile and i reconnectect our lips.

Within the next few minutes i don't exactly remember how but his shirt was off on the floor beside us.  
His back on the carpet and me above him while we kissed as if out life depended on it.  
He desperately pulled me closer and kissed me hard.  
I let him devour me as he slipped his tongue into my mouth making me see stars.  
We fought for dominance but i couldn't let him win.  
I bit on his bottom lip a bit too hard and soothed the pain with my tongue.  
He moaned making me even more satisfied.  
I then sucked on his neglected upper lip.

Soon i shivered when i felt cold fingertips lightly grazing on my back.  
Magnus slipped his hand under my shirt tracing his soft fingers on my back.  
Encouraged by his brave move i started trailing my fingers down his sides.  
He trembled and dug his nails on my back.  
I could feel myself getting turned on by all of this.

We finally break our heated kiss in order to get some oxygen.  
But couldn't control myself.  
So i sucked on a spot just below his ear.  
He let a gasp like sound gripping onto me tightly.  
Licking a strip down from his neck to his collarbone i suck a small hickey there.  
One of his hand retreated itself from under my shirt and gripped onto my neck pulling me in for another heated kiss.

This time i let him take control of the kiss.  
He brought my shirt up and barely broke the kiss huffing ''Get this off'' in between.  
But he wouldn't let me break the kiss as he held onto me as if i might run away if he leaves.  
I traced small paterns on his stomach and trailed my hand a little upwa--

*BANG*  
The main door swung open.  
I groaned knowing who exactly that could be.  
''Izzy What the fuck do you want?''  
Magnus looked at the door wide eyed and the buried his face into my neck.  
I could feel his face getting all hot.

''Oh you guys look better than i expected.'' She smirked.  
I just gave her a death glare making her roll her eyes.  
''Oh come on you walked in on me and Simon too.'' She said rolling her eyes.  
''Yea that's why i knock whenever i comeover.'' I sighed holding a very flusterer Magnus close.  
''Yeah whatever...Decent yourselves while i grab a glass of water.'' With that she left.

''Is she gone?'' Magnus mumbles.  
''Yeah..'' I chuckle getting off him and handing him his shirt.  
''I am so embaressed.'' he say covering his face with his hands.  
''Itz ok Mags...Izzy is just crazy.'' I got up helping him get up as well.

''Okay boys i am back.'' She announces and hugged Magnus.  
''I thought you left.'' She says while Magnus wrapped his hands around her.  
''You weren't picking your phone so i went to your place to check on you and you were not there i was so scared...I came to tell Alec and i thought you left.''  
Izzy mumbles this burrying her face into Magnus' chest.  
Left where?  
Why was she so scared?

''What are you talking about?'' I asked pulling her towards me so i can see her face.  
''Oh he hasn't told you?'' She said worriedly and glanced over Magnus who shook his head.  
''Told me what? Magnus? Isabelle?'' I look at both of them as they looked at each other and finally Magnus nodded.  
''Magnus was gonna go back to London if your talk today didn't work out.'' She said.

Leave?  
Without telling us?

''Is this true? You were not gonna tell us?'' I asked and he guiltyly nodded.  
I sighed.  
''Alexander i--'' I went and hugged him.  
''Never think about doing that again...No matter what.'' I say as i kiss atop of his head.  
''You're not Mad?'' He asked.  
''I think we have had enough drama in the past few days...I just want things to be normal..I want you back 'Magnus Babe'...'' I said refering to the college days.  
(A/N: Alec used to tease Magnus by calling him 'Magnus Babe' instead of 'Bane'...If you all remember...I mentioned that in the early chapters.!)

''Me too...'' He said hugging me back.  
''I love you Magnus....'' I say.  
''I-I Lo--'' He tries.  
''You don't need to say it i know you do.'' I say chuckling.

''Omg you guys are gonna make me cry..'' Izzy say a few tears already dripping down her face.  
Both me and Magnus smiled and pulled her into a group hug.  
She let out a small giggle.  
As we finally let go Izzy wipes her tears.

''Oh and i did something for you guys.'' She said cheerfully.  
''Yeah? what is it?'' Magnus asked.  
''I kicked Joshua in the balls.'' She said with a sweet smile on her face.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
''YOU DID WHAT!!!!???" Both me and Magnus yell together.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo they are backkkkkk...  
> See... i am not as evil as you guys think of me...  
> Also Izzy satisfied all of us by kicking Josh in the nutss.  
> Way to go...
> 
> So i won't be able to post anything until Saturdays as itz my BFF's birthday...  
> I have a lot planned for her...She has been my friend for like over 10 years now...  
> So i won't say i will update soon but i don't plan on leaving this incomplete either.
> 
> So thankyou for all your support...  
> I love you guys...The best readers you all are.  
> Stay tuned fore more!!!!


	14. End

Hello there everyone...  
Sorry to disappoint you but this is not a update.  
I am just out of ideas with this story...i mean i do have some ideas but they seem to boring and cliche to me...  
So i plan on leaving this story as amazing as it is.  
I really enjoyed writting it.  
And definately loved the response from all you lovely readers.  
So yes this is the end of Self Proclaimed Boyfriend!  
Thankyou all for being such awesome people.

i really loved and enjoyed this.  
Also i am trying to focus more on my school as it is my last year of high school.  
I am sure you all are aware how stressful it is.

But..........................

 

The good news is i have another amazing plot in my mind.  
What do you think of a rockstar\pop singer Alec with the same personality as he had in this one?  
He spots a fan which happens to be Magnus at a concert and falls for him.  
Would he be able to find him again?  
Or maybe he accidentally manages to find him?  
Will Magnus make the popstar chase him?

Well.........Let me know if you find this plot interesting.  
If yes then that is going to be my next story.  
Basically where a popstar falls for a barista at a local cafe...and how complicated their love story could be?  
So let me know what you all want me to do....

 

Apart from that...  
Once again thankyou for all your support.  
Hopefully see you all soon...  
BYEBYE.....<3�


	15. New story

Hey everyone.....  
Thankyou for all your love and support...

So as you all were being so amazing..  
I took some time to write the very own new story...

So it is out...hope you all like it like you like this one..  
Be sure to check out....

And the bonus part is i am trying to write some more chapters to this story.  
I may be able to post a few more chapters for this story to.  
I know how much you all love it...  
So stay tuned new chapters of self-proclaimed boyfriend will be out soon.

Yeah yeah i know i am the best...  
Kidding!!!  
Anyways also be sure to check out the new story.  
the link to that is below...  
And the name of the story is Chasing Bane!  
Hope you like it.  
Let me know how you feel about the new story you know how to right?

https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852705/chapters/29350932

 

So that's it be sure to leave your sweet comments and messages....  
Thankyou all my lovely readers.  
See you soon with a new chapter.....  
Until then....BYEBYE


	16. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely readers....  
> Who love this story a lot....  
> New chapter is here...  
> Whooohoooo  
> Enjoy everyone...

Alec's Pov  
***********

After Izzy left we decided to have some dinner and Magnus agreed to stay the night.  
Magnus cleared the table while i went up to do the dishes.  
As soon as held my hand under the warm water i flinched.  
Looking over at my hand i realized it was in a pretty bad condition.  
Anyways.  
Ignoring the pain i poured some dishwashing liquid in my hand.  
Damn that stung i quickly pulled my hand back dropping the plate into the sink.  
Fuck fuck fuck it hurts...Ow Ow damn.

''Alec are you alright i heard some noise.'' Magnus asks peeking into the kitchen.  
''Yeah..uh the plate slipped out of my hands.'' I say trying to act cool.  
''Then why is your hand so red.'' Magnus came in taking my hand into his examining it.  
''Holy shit Alec..What the heck happened?'' He worriedly looked up at me.  
''Um it's nothing.'' I try to pull my hand back.  
''You call this nothing? It's all red, scratched and bruised..'' Magnus said.  
''Mags it's really fine...''  
''Don't tell me you got into a fist fight again!!''  
''What no...I stopped that in high school.'' I argue.  
''How would i know Izzy always told me how you used to get in trouble.''  
''Hey it was her and Jace....they used to into trouble i would go there to sort things out like a good big brother.''  
''Yeah right by violence.'' He rolled his eyes.  
''You know how i am not very good at talking that was my only option..'' 

''Whatever Alec just go and sit there i will do the rest.'' I nodded and sat down on the nearby chair as i knew it was pointless to argue.  
After doing the dishes he came up to me with a first aid box.  
He sighed and sat down in front of me taking out some ointment.  
"You still haven't told me how this happened?" Magnus asked while apply the cold gel onto my hand and blowing onto it.  
"I punched the wall." I say after taking a long breath.  
"You punched the wall?" He stopped and looked at me.  
"Yea."  
"That's an incomplete answer." He said and grabbed bandage and started to wrap it around my knuckles.  
"It's a habit...i punch stuff to let out my anger and frustration." I explained and cringed at my own sentence.  
Man...i sound so ridiculous.  
"Well then make the 'punching stuff' a pillow or something not the damn wall." He said and pressed the wound a little.  
"Ow...Why would you do that?" I ask pulling my hand out of his grip.  
"To remind you the consequences of punching a wall." With that he picked up the kit and walked away.

Damn it.  
He is so mean.  
But thank goodness he is back.  
I missed him so much.  
Well time for bed and cuddles.  
I smile to myself and head to the room.  
Soon he joins me in bed.  
I turn to switch off the lamp and felt a pair of arms wrapping around my torso.  
Smiling i turn to him.

"Alexander i-i missed you alot...please don't ignore me again." Magnus buries his head in my chest.  
"Yeah...I am sorry Mags." I say feeling guilty for my behaviour .  
"Let's forget this ever happened." He say tilting his head to look at me.

What a jerk i am?  
What was i thinking?  
I hurt him.  
I could see that sadness in his eyes.  
My Magnus who always looked flawless...  
I could see his tiredness in his eyes...his perfectly styled hair into a mess.  
I felt so terrible...i hated myself for this.  
And i knew i owe him a apology.  
Looking into his eyes i took a deep breath and then cupped his face.

"Look Magnus i am really sorry..i know i am a terrible boyfriend. Please forgive me i love you so much. I should ha---"

Before i had a chance to complete he pressed his lips against mine.  
And man i missed this.  
I didn't respond immediately as i didn't see this coming.  
But when i did i gave my all into that kiss.  
I need him to know how much i need him...how much i love him.  
I wanna show him.  
But i guess he already knew as he grabbed my t-shirt pulling me over him.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Magnus' Pov  
************

It started off as a slow kiss where we tried to show each other our love.  
But i don't exactly know why but i needed more of him.  
Well you tend to get greedy when your boyfriend is so hot and adorable at the same time.  
At first i thought maybe this was a bad move but as soon as pulled him above me.  
Alec literally kicked off the blanket in order to hover me.  
Not that i am complaining.

I let go of his shirt as one of his hand came to my face while he used the other to balance himself.  
His legs on either side of me.  
He broke the kiss to adjust himself so that he is not leaning on me.  
Come on...i am not that sensitive he can lean on me.  
Missing the taste of his lips i grabbed his neck and pulled him in for another heated kiss.  
This time he let his hand slide into my shirt.  
His feather like touch on my side making me moan.  
Taking that as an encouragement he gripped my sides and pulled me closer.

Shit this is too much i...  
I am so...  
God it feels like i am in another world.

My hands slip into his t-shirt when he moves his lips to my earlobe taking it into his warm mouth.  
I pulled the cloth over and over again until it was out of the way.  
He lets me sit up for a second allowing me to take off my own shirt.  
I let my hand explore his strong and muscular back while he abuses my neck probably leaving way too many marks.  
I grasped and bit my lip fisting my hand into his hair as he bit to hard onto my soft spot my collarbone.  
But as if realizing his mistake he soothes it with his tongue.

"Sorry...got carried away." He say and looks at me.  
"Kiss me you idiot." I say trying pulling him in for another kiss.  
"That's rude...is that how you treat your incredibly hot boyfriend." He asked...a goofy smile on his lips.  
"Well let me show you how i treat my hot boyfriend." i say flipping us over.  
He let out a yelp surprised at my forwardness.

God i am never like this.  
There is something about him.  
Something about him that drives me crazy.  
I do the same starting to kiss down his jaw while drawing circles onto his stomach.  
His hand around my waist pulling me forward closing the gap between us so that our bodies touch.  
I couldn't help but let out a moan due to the pleasure he was sending me just by a simple messy kiss.

I sucked on a spot below his ear and heard an amazing sound.  
I looked at Alec as he blushed and bit his lip embaressed of his sexy voice.  
"So i can make you feel good too huh?" I say grinning.  
"Shut up." He mummbles making me laugh.  
"Don't hold back." I say as i licked the bruise below his ear.  
And he lets out that beautiful sound again.  
I moved to his neck but he lightly places his hand on my lips stopping me.

I frowned.  
"Let's stop." He said blushing a little.  
Did i--did i do something wrong." I ask him a little embarrassed.

Maybe i went to far?  
He didn't like it?

"No..never...it's just..." He says trying to continue.  
"Your not in a mood?" I ask.  
"No that's not it either." He says diverting his gaze.

Oh shit.  
Something is really wrong.

"Alexander your scaring me...please tell me if i did som---" I start.  
"Magnus if we continue i won't be able to control myself" He confesses cutting me off.

Control himself?  
Oh he means like...  
I immediately blushed when i felt us both hard against each other.

"Oh...yeah..right..." I say and he just sighed.  
"I love you...i think we should take it slow." He says rubbing his face with his hands.  
"Yea uhh let me grab my shirt." I say getting off the bed.  
"No that's not what i mean...uh i..let me hold you...we can just sleep like usual..though i like to progress a little." Alec says pulling me back.  
"Progress?"  
"Yeah...We can sleep like this...and i know how much you are enjoying the view." He says a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

He is back to his usual self.  
I roll my eyes.

"Way to ruin the mood Alexander...I am taking the couch." I say smiling a little.  
"No no sorry sorry just get back here." He says pulling me into his chest.  
I laugh and let him hold me while i wrap my hands around his torso.  
Soon i hear his light snoring and i let myself drift into sleep as well.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Alec's Pov  
**********

*Ring*

The door bell rings for the fourth time making me groan.  
"Alec go and get the door." Magnus says giving me a light push.  
"Nooo.." I mumble pulling him close  
"Alec it must be important." He says trying to pull away.  
"Mmmm"  
"Alexanderrr..." He groans and pushes me away...  
"Don't go." I mumble and bury my face into the pillow.  
I heard him sigh.  
I opened one of my eye to see him pulling a t-shirt over his head and walking towards the door.

"Be back soon." I call behind him and fall back onto the pillow.  
Though still half asleep i could hear the front door open.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

What the hell is taking him so long???  
I groan yet again and pull off the covers.  
I guess i am not a morning person.  
Well...Who is? Hah...  
Not bothering to put on a shirt i walk into the living room.  
It's my house...i can do what i want.

"Are those hickeys??" I heard a voice.  
Wait...  
That voice.  
The sleeps just goes away and i walk into the room with wide eyes.

"Dad!!?" I yell.  
"Good morning Alexander...I was talking to your boyfriend here." He says with a bright smile.  
I look at Magnus who stood there his hands on his neck as blushed crimson.

"What are you doing here...Don't ask questions like that so aloud." I say standing in front of Magnus and pulling him behind me.  
"Aww..I brought you a gift to cheer you...but i guess you are pretty happy already." He say with a grin on his face.  
"Damn it you sound like Izzy." I say frowning.  
"Well same genes duh." He said.  
"Did you just 'duh'ed me?" I say shaking my head in disbelief...what is up with this man.?  
"Okay i did that...i have been with Izzy alot." He admits.  
I just give him a look.

"Okay well i am not here for this...do you plan on joining work day after tomorrow?" He asks.  
"Yeah...I guess i will." I say.  
"Great i bought you a appointment with one of the best fashion store...one of my favorites...So go buy some stuff for your job...It's on me."  
He smiled and handed me a paper.

"Wow thankyou Dad..." I say examining the paper.  
"Your welcome and take Magnus too...i have heard alot about your fashion sense help out my son...he is a little dim." Dad say looking at Magnus.  
"Thankyou sir." Magnus says nervously.  
"Oh drop the formalities...call me Robert...Also you get something too...A gift from me." Dad say waving his hand.

"Well Dad...Magnus can get this stuff for free." I say smirking.  
"Free?" My dad asked a little confused.  
"This is The Bane showroom." I say pointing at the paper.  
"Yeah and...?"  
"Dad the future holder of the company is right in front of you....Magnus Bane" I say pushing Magnus.  
"Whaaaat...Your Bane???" Dad asks looking amazed.  
"Uh yes." Magnus said scratching the back of his neck.  
"I love your designs...Keep up the good work future son-in-law." He said patting him on the back.

"SON-IN-LAW?" Both me and Magnus yelp in unison.  
"Yeahh...well i have to be at work...Byebye." My dad says leaving us both into the shocked state.

.  
.  
.  
.

"Uh your dad is nice." Magnus says breaking the silence.  
I burst out into laughter.  
"Whaaaattt?" He asks.  
"Your...face...when he mentioned that..." I say pointing at his hickey.  
He turned crimson yet again...  
"About that....Stop...Stop Alec...Stop laughing." He say jumping on me.  
"Alexanderrrrrrrrr stopppppppp." He yells making me laugh even harder.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooo  
> What do you all think?  
> Is it going in the right direction?  
> Did you like it?  
> Worth continuing?  
> Let me know all your views...  
> I love you all and thankyou for all the support.  
> Let me know if you would like me to continue this.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?  
> Did you like it.  
> I tried using Alec's alternate universe personality.  
> Please let me know your views.  
> Thankyou and love you all.  
> New chapter gonna be out soon....


End file.
